Diario de un Warbler
by EddieWarbler
Summary: "No acostumbro a escribir diarios, es más me parecía algo totalmente inútil y demasiado deprimente tener que contarle las cosas a un libro, para eso estaban los amigos; sin embargo, comprendí que existen cosas que ni los mejores amigos se deben enterar, todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, este era el mío, o el nuestro…" Thad Harwood.
1. I Lunes

_Los personajes relacionados con Glee no son de mi invención, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. La historia es basada en la serie durante la temporada 4. The Warblers son mis personajes favoritos y el fic está basado en una historia de role play, espero les guste. Trataré de actualizar relativamente seguido y atender sus consejos y sugerencias. Eddie._**  
**

**Capítulo I**

**Lunes. **

La cabeza aún me dolía por la resaca del día anterior, no soy precisamente un alcohólico o un chico que siempre va a fiestas; al contrario, he recibido gracias a mi madre y los buenos colegios a lo que he asistido, una buena educación y no ser criado como un vago.

No me había sentido muy bien con mis actos en la última semana, el hecho de que no beba tampoco quiere decir que sea un ángel; a pesar de ser algo tradicional, perfeccionista y seguidor de las normas, hay algo en lo que yo mismo deseo imponer mis propias reglas. Nunca he creído en el amor, la vida siempre me ha demostrado que eso es sólo mitos para usar a las personas, una especie de estado de inconciencia donde al despertar te das cuenta de la dolorosa realidad. Lo vi con mi padre, quien nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mí en cuanto se enteró que estaba embarazada luego de dos años de noviazgo, puedo ver aún su corazón roto en ocasiones al contemplarme, según mi abuelo me parezco demasiado a ese cobarde, incluso pareciera que él me odiara por ello, ya que nunca aprueba lo que hago.

Por ello prefería divertirme con algunos amigos, no me di cuenta en qué momento me hice gay, sólo sé que el estar en la Academia Dalton para varones me ayudó a confirmarlo. Siempre me ha gustado ser sincero, por lo que dejaba en claro que no quería una relación seria y así conseguí a mis amigos con beneficios. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una 'epidemia de amor' comenzó a propagarse por el colegio y sus alrededores, poco a poco los chicos con quienes salía fueron declarando sus sentimientos hacia mí, por un momento llegué a pensar que se trataba de un complot, pero incluso aquellos que conocía por fuera de la escuela padecían el mal de querer arruinar la amistad llevándola a un nivel más alto. Nunca me sentí más confundido en la vida, deseaba a todos, debía escoger a uno, pero no sabía a quién quería en realidad. El tope de la situación llegó cuando me di cuenta que estaba convirtiéndome en aquel ser que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, así que en un intento desesperado, me alejé de Westerville para despejar la mente y aclarar mis pensamientos con un pack de botellas de vodka... Finalmente logré decidir para todo ese juego por un tiempo y quizá esperar a la persona indicada para darme una oportunidad con el amor. Por ahora no me enorgullecía haber usado ese método.

"...Estas castigado, no saldrás en toda la semana…" Esas eran las palabras de mi madre, entre todo un sermón, al verme regresar ayer ebrio a la casa, pero lo que siguió hizo eco en mi mente:

"¿Seguirás los pasos de papá?"

Si bien yo no soy un alcohólico, mi abuelo sí lo es, además de machista, homofóbico, racista... Podría seguir enumerando todos sus defectos hasta el final del libro, odio tener que aceptar sus críticas a pesar de todo, ya que es quien paga mi colegiatura y seguramente pagará mi universidad; pero en esos precisos momentos de la mañana lo que más odiaba era el malestar que sentía…

-Thad ¿Te sientes bien?- Mi amigo Nick me sacó de mis pensamientos, la voz de la maestra de literatura era como un ruido de fondo para mí, lo miré de reojo para encontrarme con su rostro lleno de preocupación desde el puesto contiguo. Era increíble que siguiera siendo mi mejor amigo luego de que a él también le partiera el corazón hacia un mes antes, pero había sido lo mejor para él, sólo estaba confundido.

-No...- Me quejé con un hilo de voz mirando de nuevo al frente, sentía los ojos pesados y un incesante 'boom' en la frente.

-¿Qué tienes?- La voz de hizo algo urgente elevándola un tono.

-Resaca...- Murmuré dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio ocultándola en mis brazos, pude escuchar cómo mi amigo reprimía una risa.

-Ahora comprendo por qué no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes ayer.-

No respondí nada, no tenía justificación alguna, había querido estar solo.

-Disculpe Mrs. Groove ¿Puedo llevar a Thad a la enfermería? Se siente muy mal y está completamente indispuesto para atender a su clase.-

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tuve deseos de levantarme e interrumpirlo para callarlo, no me gustaba sentirme dependiente y más que él cuidara de mí, no lo merecía, pero esta vez lo agradecí en el alma; escuché los tacones de la _miss_ al acercarse y, aunque no los veía, sabía que mis compañeros posaban sus miradas en mí.

-¿En verdad se siente mal Sr. Harwood?-

Asentí a su pregunta con la cabeza aún entre mis brazos en un intento de hacer mayor dramatismo a la situación, necesitaba aire fresco.

-Sr. Duval, puede acompañar a su amigo a la enfermería, pero regresa de inmediato al salón.-

Escuché como Nick salto de su puesto, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que debía tener una amplia sonrisa al salirse con la suya.

-Sí señorita... Vamos Thad.-

Me levanté pesadamente y mi amigo me tomó de un brazo y de la cintura como si no pudiese caminar por mi propia cuenta, me dejé llevar fuera del aula en silencia con la mirada en el piso.

-Ya déjame, puedo caminar, no estoy lisiado.- Me separé de él en cuanto estuvimos en el pasillo, y era verdad Nick exageraba a veces conmigo.

-Pero cara de zombie sí tienes.-

-Ja, ja, que gracioso Nick.- Suelo ser duro con él en ocasiones, pero es sólo para que no me quiera más de lo que ya lo hace, él es de esos chicos soñadores, que te llena con demostraciones de afecto, del tipo que se ilusiona fácilmente, incluso ya encontró novio hace unos días, cosa que me agradó mucho, siempre estuvo enamorado de Jeff; también lo quiero, es un buen amigo y me preocupo por él como si fuera parte de mi familia.

-¿Me vas a contar donde estuviste ayer y por qué estuviste bebiendo?-

-Estuve a las afueras de la ciudad, y creo que te dije por qué.-

-Pero quería estar contigo, eres mi mejor amigo y me tenías preocupado, no me gustaba verte así, me gustas más cuando sonríes... sabes que si quieres hablar y desahogarte, puedes decirme lo que sea, no me sentiré mal.-

-Ya te dije que quería estar solo.- Comenté luego de un suspiro elevando un poco el tono de la voz.- ¿Por qué no regresas al salón mejor? Conozco el camino hacia la enfermería.-

-La maestra Groove me pidió que te acompañara y eso haré- Ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa victoriosa, giré los ojos y avancé por los lujosos corredores de la Academia.

La enfermería, como todas las aulas de la academia, se parece más a la sala de una mansión del renacimiento con toques contemporáneos; como cualquier espacio dedicado a la salud, tiene ese característico olor a esterilizante en el ambiente. Me pregunté si era un requisito ser bello para trabajar en este lugar, la enfermera era de esas chicas con las que muchos hombres fantasea, usaba un uniforme blanco con una bata del mismo color, similar a la que usamos los estudiantes en los laboratorios, con el escudo de Dalton a la altura del pecho izquierdo, su cabello castaño en ondas estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que recaía por encima de su hombro, sus ojos marrones se posaron en nosotros al vernos entrar y de inmediato se levantó de su escritorio para atendernos.

-Disculpe, buenos días…- Toqué un par de veces la puerta abierta antes de entrar.

-Buen día caballeros ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- La chica, que no podía tener más de 24 años, cerró la puerta tras de nosotros, Nick se quedó al lado de ésta recostado sobre la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Por mi parte, me senté sobre la camilla de cuero cubierta por una impecable sábana blanca.

-Thad no se siente bien, la _miss_ Groove pidió que lo trajera.-

-¿Qué tienes cariño?- Inquirió la señorita acercándose con un termómetro que sacaba del botiquín, un stand de vidrio que se localizaba a un extremo de la habitación con diferentes utensilios de primeros auxilios y algunos medicamentos.

-Siento mucho dolor de cabeza y un poco de nauseas...-

-Es que estuvo bebiendo ayer.- Fulminé a Nick con la mirada, no era necesario que dijera eso, al darse cuenta de su error desvió la mirada de forma inocente.

-Gracias por traerlo, ya puedes regresar a tu clase.-

Dijo la chica de forma amable, pero creí notar cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz. Reprimí una risa al ver cómo la enfermera le pedía que se fuera, se lo merecía por entrometido. Sin poder objetar algo salió despidiéndose y deseando que me recuperara. La mujer volvió a mí para chequear mi estado de salud.

-Vaya tienes un poco de fiebre…- ¿Fiebre? Yo no me sentía con temperatura alta, sólo cansado.-…Toma esta pastilla y descansa unos minutos, trata de dormir, te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes.- Indicó a la vez que me entregaba una píldora que había buscado del botiquín con un vaso de agua del dispensador. Agradecí tomando el medicamento y me acosté sobre la camilla boca arriba, la joven regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a preguntarme algunos datos para llenar en el registro. Me giré de lado para verle mientras ella terminaba su trabajo, era muy hermosa, o tal vez en verdad tenía fiebre, pronto mis ojos se cerraron sin darme cuenta.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el timbre indicando la hora del receso, froté mis ojos con las yemas de los dedos bostezando, había sido un sueño renovador, incluso había olvidado donde estaba, al abrir los ojos miré que la enfermera había desaparecido al igual que mi malestar. _"Es un ángel"_ pensé encantado aún por la mujer, me senté y entonces vi mi morral sobre una de las sillas de cuero café al lado de la camilla, lo había olvidado por completo, seguramente Nick lo había traído, me sentí algo mal por ello, él siempre se preocupaba por mí y yo le correspondía fríamente. Me levanté, acomodé mi uniforme, tomé mi bolso y salí de la enfermería, no sin antes dejarle una nota con un 'Gracias!' a la chica y una carita feliz.

Al caminar por los pasillos me di cuenta que algo no iba bien, los estudiantes parecían apurados, vi mi reloj y comprendí la razón, la campanilla era para indicar el final del receso y ahora todos regresaban a las clases, repasé mi horario mentalmente para recordar qué clase debía tener, Italiano. Me quejé para mis adentros, de haberlo sabido hubiera seguido durmiendo, o al menos quedarme a esperar la enfermera, eso era mejor que ir a clase de italiano. No me va bien con las asignaturas de idiomas. Pensé en regresarme a la enfermería, y usar la excusa de la incapacidad para faltar…

Una suave palmada en mi hombro me distrajo de mi maquinación. -Hey! Que tal la enfermera, sexy no crees Harwood?- Rayos, allí iba David llevándose consigo mi plan de saltarme la clase, traté de sonreírle caminando pausadamente hacia el salón. Me senté en mi lugar habitual, al extremo oeste junto a las ventanas, en ocasiones, cuando estaba aburrido miraba hacia afuera a los de 3er grado que tenían deporte a la misma hora y a veces salían al campo de rugby, como aquella mañana; mi desinterés por esa clase se dio gracias a que la profesora era una señora demasiado tradicional y tediosa, además era una de las pocas personas que le molestaba el coro. _"Por favor, estar en Dalton y odiar a The Warblers debería ser contra las reglas, debería ser motivo de expulsión."_ Entonces recordé que la mujer se había ido de la academia la semana pasada, lo que significaba que hoy tendríamos un nuevo tutor, no tuve mucho tiempo de divagar en cómo sería ya que la respuesta llegó en esos momentos.

Tenía el mentón apoyado en la palma de mi mano y a su vez el codo sobre mi escritorio cuando, una voz varonil con un seductor _'Buongiorno'_ irrumpió en el salón llamando mi atención, mi rostro se giró despacio para verle a la vez que me erguía en la silla. En esos momentos dudé de mi estado de salud, quizá seguía con fiebre y alucinaba, además por el hecho de que sentí mis mejillas algo tibias. El hombre no podía ser mayor de 26 años y podría llegar medir 1.80mts, y aunque a travesó con paso firme el pasillo del aula hacia su escritorio pude contemplar cada detalle de su cuerpo. Llevaba un pantalón sin prenses de tela, azul oscuro, un poco ajustado a la altura de los muslos sobresaliendo un muy sutil relieve en su entrepierna, de un color ocre era el broche de su cinturón negro que ajustaba la camisa azul claro, con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, igualmente ceñida a su esbelto torso, cubierta parcialmente por un chaleco de tela gris, el cual resaltaba su figura. Dejó los libros que traía en la mano sobre la mesa para tomar un marcador y escribir su nombre en el tablero: Adam Wood. El único accesorio que llevaba era un reloj clásico de plata con correa negra en la muñeca izquierda, ningún anillo, soltero seguramente; tenía el cabello corto, color castaño claro, la piel blanca, sus labios eran rosados, carnosos; Dios, su trasero! Cuando se giró de nuevo, sus ojos azules, sutilmente rasgados, posaron su intimidante mirada en los míos, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa curva por un segundo antes de liberarme de su campo visual.

Sentí la sangre inundar mi mejillas, además de mi entrepierna, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca formando una pequeña 'O' hasta que la cerré para tragar saliva y volver a tierra firme. Entré en pánico, hubiera deseado que se quedara la 'vieja anticoros' que este adonis, ahora me resultaría completamente imposible poder atender a clases, de todo lo que él había dicho hasta ahora sólo recordaba el saludo y su nombre, esto era el karma, definitivamente. Incluso renegué de mi condición sexual _"si fuera hetero, no estaría a punto de abalanzarme sobre el maestro"_ Sacudí levemente mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados tratando de sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza, tomé aire en un intento de recobrar la calma e hice un paneo de mis compañeros, como era de esperarse los chicos eran inmunes a su belleza, excepto por los 'homo' que habían, parecían hienas contemplando una presa ¿Así me veía yo también? esperaba no haber sido tan evidente, y el profesor me miró, qué vergüenza! Fruncí el ceño un poco molesto por sus actitudes. Detuve un segundo mi observación antes de posarme en él. Estaba de pie a un lado del escritorio, su mano izquierda se posaba en la cadera y la diestra extendida sobre la mesa, pero sólo las yemas de sus dedos se apoyaban sobre la superficie de madera, hablaba en un fluido italiano del cual yo no comprendía palabra. No entendía qué me pasaba, era como si todas las palabras aprendidas en el pasado las hubiese olvidado, me sentía como un estudiante de primer año en este curso, deseaba salir corriendo del lugar, miré el reloj y tan sólo había pasado 15 minutos de 1 hora de clase.

Desvié la vista hacia la ventana de nuevo, mirando el grupo que hacía deporte en la cancha, trataba de sacar esas sensaciones de mi mente y mi cuerpo; mi 'amiguito' ya se había calmado por fortuna. ¿Y si me cambiaba de clase? Podía ver alemán o francés con Nick… ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Estaba en último año, era demasiado tarde como para cambiar mi elección para la asignatura de idioma electivo.

-¿Thad Harwood?- Mi atención volvió al escuchar mi nombre en su voz, cómo era que lo sabía, seguro estaba soñando o me estaba volviendo loco y alucinaba.

-¿Thad Harwood?- Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz de dicción fuerte y varonil.

-Thad… despierta… -Esa no era la voz del profesor. Cameron, el chico que se sentaba detrás de mí me sacó de mis pensamientos, reaccioné atendiendo al llamado algo apenado.

-Eh, señor?- Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí pero sólo veía los suyos que arqueaban una ceja.

-¿Presente?- Inquirió dándome a comprender que estaba llamando a lista. Asentí rápidamente avergonzado.

-Sí, presente.-

-Pero sólo de cuerpo… -Bufó- …te necesito también presente de mente ¿O tendré que dar la clase desde el campo para poder captar tu atención?- Estaba sentado en su escritorio con las manos sobre la mesa juntas, y los dedos entrelazados, dibujaba una sonrisa curva, un tanto burlona, percibí algunas risas reprimidas a mi alrededor.

-No señor, lo siento.-

-De acuerdo, recuerda mantener tu vista sobre mí.-

Sólo pude asentir con mi cabeza ¿Qué mantuviera mi vista sobre él? ¿Y así pretendía que también atendiera a su clase? Oficialmente, era hombre muerto.

Me rendí, él me gustaba, más que eso, lo deseaba, cumplí su pedido a cabalidad, no despegué la vista de él en ningún momento, ni siquiera tomé apuntes de verdad, sólo fingí escribir cuando su mirada se posaba en mí. Estaba tan bueno… pronto mi imaginación empezó a trabajar recreando escenas subidas de tono y a fantasear con mi profesor, pero poco a poco esa fantasía se iba convirtiendo en obsesión. "_Tal vez, si perdiera la materia podría hacer que me pase si me acuesto con él, de todos modos es su culpa por ser tan sexy." _Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando? No podía hacer algo así, por mucho que lo deseara sería imposible, ni siquiera sabía si era gay, además si se llegaran a enterar seguro nos expulsarían del colegio, y muy seguramente a mí de la casa. Traté de concentrarme en la clase, lográndolo un poco, pero sólo por el hecho de que empezó a tomar lecciones orales, por suerte no me preguntó nada.

Suspiré aliviado cuando dio finalizada la clase, mi adorada tortura había terminado, al menos hasta el viernes, que era cuando volvía a ver italiano. Recogí mis cosas guardándolas en el morral sin ningún orden esta vez, sólo quería salir de ese salón antes de quedar a solas con el Sr. Wood, de lo contrario no me haría responsable de mis actos; seguí la fila de estudiantes saliendo del salón quienes se despedían del maestro y éste les respondía con la vista en sus notas. Bien, saldría sin decir nada con la vista al frente.

-_A__ddio Thad_- Mi corazón se aceleró precipitadamente al escucharlo, parecía que supiera lo que me pasaba y lo hiciera a propósito, pero me pareció curioso que fuera al único que se dirigiera.

-Adiós Mr. Wood- Respondí ignorando el idioma y, girándome un poco para verle y dedicarle una sonrisa torcida con total seguridad, debo admitir que me sorprendí de mí mismo. Sonrió de la misma forma que lo hizo la primer vez que me vio y volví a caminar manteniendo mi sonrisa, mordí mi labio inferior, inquieto por ese extraño cruce de miradas. Tal vez seguía con fiebre, tal vez me había vuelto paranoico, tal vez le gustaba al profesor, tal vez sólo me estaba obsesionando. Sea lo que fuera, ya no me intimidó, sólo me atrajo más; ya no temo la próxima clase, sólo la espero con ansias.


	2. II Jueves

**Capítulo II**

**Jueves.**

Las ansias me han consumido estos días, no he podido dejar de pensar en el Sr. Wood, incluso intenté estudiar para poder mejorar en la clase. Mis notas no han sido muy buenas y sentí algo de vergüenza que las viera, por lo que me he esforzado memorizando vocabulario y aprendiendo gramática italiana que vimos hace poco, igual ha sido una forma de ocupar mis ratos libres ya que no puedo salir debido al dichoso castigo. Extrañamente no lo vi en la Academia durante el resto de la semana, incluso he llegado a preguntarme si era un maestro suplente, bueno eso ayudaría muchísimo a mi obsesión, pero a decir verdad, la idea en el fondo no me gusta para nada.

Al momento del receso, esperaba a Nick en una de las mesas del área común cuando escuché algunos compañeros hablar del nuevo profesor de Dalton ¿Por qué ellos sí lo han visto en los pasillos y yo no?

Fruncí los labios, no me gustaba la forma que hablaban de él, si algún alumno tenía oportunidad con él, ése debía ser yo. Mis brazos reaccionaron al sentir que un chico me tapaba los ojos con sus manos desde atrás, esos juegos sólo eran de una persona.

-Nick…- Adiviné luego de tocar sus manos y bajarlas.

-Siento la demora, le estaba ayudando a Jeff terminar algunos ejercicios de cálculo.- Se excusó a la vez que tomaba asiento.

-No hay problema… Oye ¿Has visto al nuevo tutor de Italiano? -No sé por qué lo hice, tal vez debía ser que moría de ganas de decir lo hermoso que era y que no podía dejar de pensar en él; traté de usar un tono natural.

-No… Sabes que no veo esa clase ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada en especial… -No quería sonar como los demás chicos que sólo les faltaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las babas.-

-¿Tienes aún problemas con eso? Te dije que vieras francés conmigo y no quisiste.-

-Lo sé, pero ya eso no importa, y no tengo problemas con ella… Se trata del maestro- Añadí en voz baja girándome un poco hacia él evitando a los demás chicos de la otra mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- Preguntó usando el mismo tono que yo, tal vez inconscientemente lo hacía.

-Que es sexy…- Susurré.

-¿Qué es qué?- No me había alcanzado a escuchar, elevé la voz medio tono.

-Sexy…-

-Oh… ¿Y eso qué?- Dijo Nick restándole importancia, al parecer había olvidado nuestra charla de hacía un par de semanas…

En una ocasión había ido a su casa luego de las clases para pasar el resto del día allí, no me gusta venir a mi casa tan temprano, más aún cuando mi abuelo se pone a beber, que es muy seguido.

Mi blazer estaba sobre un asiento, había aflojado la corbata y jugaba con la punta acostado en su cama con los pies sobre el cabezal, él se encontraba en la posición invertida a mi lado, mirando el techo nos dedicamos a jugar un poco preguntas y respuestas candentes. No conocía el juego hasta ese día, se trataba de hacer preguntas a la otra persona quien debía responder en poco tiempo y viceversa, a medida que avanzaba el cuestionario los interrogantes se hacían más personales e íntimos.

- … ¿Película favorita?- Inquirí luego de una roda de inocentes preguntas.

-The Notebook…- Reprimí una risa por su respuesta.- ¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso?-

-Umm… A los 11 ¿Sigues siendo virgen?- Indagué un poco divertido.

-Amm… Sí- Había un tono de vergüenza y algo de molestia en su voz, intenté no reír.- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-

-No, y espero que no me pase en un buen tiempo.- Respondí luego de reír sutilmente pero sentí que esa pregunta tenía un trasfondo, como de reproche.- ¿Ves porno?-

-Claro que no.-

-Eso explica porque aún eres virgen.- Bufé soltando una risa y él me lanzó una almohada, molesto por mi comentario.

-Cállate, no soy como tú, prefiero hacerlo con alguien que de verdad me quiera.- Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-¿Cómo yo, acaso cómo crees que soy?-

-Pareces tener… experiencia, veamos ¿Con cuántos chicos has tenido relaciones?-

-Umm… no lo sé, no los cuento… ¿Cinco tal vez? ¡No son tantos!-

-¿Todos de Dalton, los conozco?-

-No te lo diré, un caballero no tiene memoria de sus amantes, además es mi turno de preguntar ¿Aún fantaseas con Jeff?-

-Eh… sí- Admitió con vergüenza, ese chico siempre había sido su amor platónico toda la secundaria.- Y tú ¿Tienes alguna fantasía?-

-Varias.-

-Bueno, la que más te gustaría cumplir.-

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría estar con un maestro.- Confesé un poco apenado.

-¿En serio, puedo saber con cuál?-

-¿Eh? No… me refiero, alguna vez. En Dalton no hay profesores sexys, no hombres...- Aclaré, siempre me han atraído las cosas prohibidas, sentir la adrenalina era algo que me llenaba de gozo. Así como algunos hombres les excitaban las chicas o chicos de colegio, a mí la idea de tener relaciones un tutor me parecía fascinante, tal vez me había dejado llevar por las películas o algunos clichés, pero debía confesar que los hombres que ejercían algún tipo de autoridad me atraían más.

La mente de Nick tardó un poco más en hacer ese flashback de nuestra conversación.

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios! ¿No me digas que…?- Inquirió mi amigo, quien no pudo controlar su sorpresa. Me tomó un par de segundos comprender lo que insinuaba.

-¿Qué! No! ¿Cómo crees? Tan sólo lo he visto una vez, el lunes cuando tuvimos clase… pero no he dejado de pensar en él.- Confesé en voz baja sintiendo un alivio al poder decirlo.

-Wow… ¿Entonces piensas cumplir tu fantasía con él?- Al parecer, esta vez comprendía un poco más el asunto, ya que habló de forma más clamada.

-¡Qué más quisiera yo!- Chillé encogiéndome en mi puesto.- Pero no creo que pueda lograrlo, ni siquiera sé si es _de los nuestros_, además es un maestro ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si nos descubren?

Nick asintió desviando la vista, parecía comprender la complejidad del asunto.

-Aun así creo que lo intentarás, si lo haces me cuentas!-

Al parecer mi amigo me conoce más de lo que yo creía. Claro que deseo intentarlo, sólo necesito una señal para ponerme en acción.

-Sí, sí… te mantendré informado.-

Le respondí sin pensar, en ese momento el timbre marcó el final de la jornada, por lo que nos levantamos de las mesas y salimos del lugar.


	3. III Viernes parte 1

**Capítulo III**

**Viernes. -1 parte-**

¿Se supone que esto debería escribirlo todos los días? Bueno, eso en realidad no me interesa mucho, no todos los días de mi vida son dignos de mención. El de ayer lo fue, pero estaba demasiado cansado para sentarme en la _laptop_.

Finalmente había llegado el viernes, y me sentí más ansioso-nervioso durante la mañana, me apresuré a la hora de la clase de italiano. Había pocos estudiantes aún en el salón y Mr. Wood no llegaba aún, en mi camino había hecho una parada en los baños para arreglar mi uniforme y verme mejor presentado. Al cabo de un par de minutos el aula se llenó por completo y con ello el tutor hizo su entrada; tenía un pantalón con tono marrón o verde -no podría definirlo con exactitud- una camisa azul claro de mangas largas recogidas en la mitad de su brazo, parecía ser su estilo, al igual que el chaleco oscuro, pero esta vez de una tela más suave y era de mangas también hasta el puño de su camisa, una corbata negra con delicadas líneas blancas en diagonal estaba firme en su cuello. Estaba tan guapo como el lunes, saludó con su particular _"Buon giorno"_ y empezó la clase.

No despegué la vista de él en lo más mínimo, salvo por las veces que tomaba apuntes, pude notar que cuando dirigía su mirada hacia mí su expresión era diferente, en esos momentos creí que podría ser obra mi imaginación.

- Tengo en mis manos los exámenes que hicieron la semana pasada con su anterior maestra, me tomé el atrevimiento de revisarlo y calificarlos yo mismo; algunos les fue bien, a otros no tanto.- Dicho esto posó su mirada sobre mí.

Sabía que mis notas eran malas, y tenía la certeza de que era de los más bajos de la clase. Maldije a la vieja Morrison por aquel examen sorpresa, ahora el profesor Wood podría creerme un estudiante mediocre. Vigilé paciente como repartía las hojas a cada estudiante recorriendo el salón. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando mencionó mi nombre y se acercó a mí.

-Necesito hablar contigo al final de la clase.- Ordenó con tono neutro clavando sus azules ojos en mí.

-Sí señor Wood- Respondí apenado, sabía para que era y esperaba que no enviara una nota a mi madre o algo similar. Con gusto haría para él trabajos extras, incluso pensé en que podría pagarle unas clases adicionales, privadas.

Ahí estaba mi mente recreando todo tipo de situaciones con él. Suspiré como idiota perdiéndome en su figura. Guardé el examen en la última página del libro de italiano que estábamos estudiando, prestando atención al resto de la clase. Cuando ésta finalizó, metí mis libros despacio en el bolso dando tiempo a que se desocupara el aula para reunirme con mi maestro.

-¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo Mr. Wood?- Dije acercándome a su escritorio acomodando mi morral sobre el hombro izquierdo. En seguida él levantó la vista de sus papeles para encontrarse con la mía y sonreírme mostrando sus simétricos dientes.

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo acerca de tus notas. Son bajas y en el examen te fue mal, hablé con los otros docentes sobre ti y miré tu historial, lo cual me deja preocupado y confundido; en todas las demás asignaturas eres buen estudiante, excepto en esta. Podría decir que no te gusta la clase, pero siendo así ¿Por qué no elegiste alguna otra como idioma electivo?-

Enarcó una ceja esperando mi respuesta, pensé en una buena justificación a mi falta de interés por la clase. Me había sorprendido que investigara mi historial, no cualquier profesor se preocupaba tanto por el rendimiento de sus estudiantes.

-Verá usted, creí que el italiano sería una buena idea, pero la Sra Morrison no poseía precisamente la mejor pedagogía para enseñar, uno no puede concentrarse con su falso y decrépito acento, a eso se puede sumar que me odiaba por ser un Warbler, y… bueno también la odiaba por ello.-

Confesé sintiendo como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, nunca me había quejado frente a alguien del cuerpo directivo o docente sobre los métodos de enseñanza de la antigua tutora. Él parecía divertido, ya que sonrió antes de hablar.

-Pero yo no te odio, me parece que The Warblers son geniales, tienen mucho talento. ¿Tú me odias?-

Parecía que fuera hacer un puchero al preguntarme eso, tuve deseos de decirle que no lo odiaba sino todo lo contrario, que en esos momentos estaba echando mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarme sobre él y comérmelo a besos.

-No señor, por supuesto que no.-

Respondí soltando una risa sutil bajando la vista algo apenado.

-Bien… no quisiera alarmarte pero si sigues así es probable que repruebes ¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento en verdad, es mi último año y no puedo reprobar en ninguna materia, le prometo que trabajaré más en su clase, es decir, usted es totalmente diferente a lo que era la Sra. Morrison, he incluso estudiado en casa—-

-Ya, tranquilo… te digo que no quiero que te alarmes.- Me interrumpió de forma cortés con una amplia sonrisa.- Sin embargo, sí es necesario que trabajes algo extra. Veo que no eres un mal chico, así que me gustaría ayudarte con algunas asesorías… si estás de acuerdo.-

Asentía a lo que me decía, por él haría lo que fuera. Me pareció curioso que al momento de hablar sobre las asesorías parecía algo avergonzado, incluso podría jurar que se sonrojó, pero como tenía la vista en sus papeles no pude verle bien.

-Sí, por supuesto. Sólo dígame lo que debo hacer y lo haré.- Eso había sonado casi que desesperado, pero era más mi subconsciente el que hablaba y no se refería precisamente a cosas académicas.

-Hablas sobre la pedagogía del maestro, estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos crear un ambiente de aprendizaje ideal para que los estudiantes se motiven, sientan agrado por la asignatura y no lo vean como una obligación...- Empezó a hablar con su tono habitual, yo no necesitaba otra motivación más que él. _Claro, que sí da las clases en ropa interior sería mucho más interesante la asignatura_. Sacudí sutilmente mi cabeza sacando esas ideas y volviendo la atención a lo que me decía.-…Ayer pasé por un lindo lugar que me remonta a mis raíces, y estaba pensando en… si me podías acompañar esta noche.-

Me quedé viéndole sin saber de lo que hablaba, ni darle crédito a lo que decía ¿En qué momento había cambiado el tema? ¿Seguía hablando de estudio? ¿Eso era una invitación a salir? ¿Era una cita? Ahí estaba de nuevo ese leve sonrojo que antes había creído ver y sus palabras al final habían sido con el mismo tono apenado. Un movimiento sutil de su cabeza me dio a entender que esperaba mi respuesta.

-Eh, lo-lo siento pero no le comprendo.- Dije totalmente confundido, tal vez había escuchado mal. Entonces el hombre suspiró.

-Sé que puede ser una hora extraña para recibir asesoría, pero creo que el lugar te puede ayudar, será como un laboratorio de italiano, sabes lo que dicen: Se aprende mejor con la práctica.- Ahora estaba comprendiendo mejor su punto, sin saber al lugar que se refería, supuse que hablaba de un museo o algo similar; al ver que yo no decía nada, continuó.- Entiendo si tienes otros planes, es viernes y ustedes los chicos saldrán y—-

-No, no, no… En absoluto, estoy libre esta noche, es… es sólo que estoy algo distraído, no suelo ser así, lo siento.-

El temor de perder la oportunidad de salir con él –al lugar donde fuere- podía más que cualquier cosa. En ese momento había olvidado por completo que estaba castigado.

-Está bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos de nuevo a las afueras del colegio a las 7:00pm? Prometo llevarte a casa de regreso.-

Era imposible decirle que no, y más con esa sonrisa que me dedicaba.

-Perfecto, estaré aquí puntual.- Respondí contento de saber que saldría con él, aunque fuera cuestiones académicas. – Hasta luego Mr. Wood.- Me disponía a salir del salón cuando me detuvo al momento que me giré.

-Ah, Thad!-

-¿Sí?-

-Eh, una cosa más, quisiera pedirte discreción sobre el tema… no suelo hacer esto con mis estudiantes, de hecho está prohibidas las asesorías fuera de la institución. Lo hago… lo hago porque confío en tus capacidades y quiero que aprendas de verdad. –Eso era algo extraño, pero tenía lógica y razón, sin embargo, sentía que había algo más en esa petición.- ¿Me lo prometes? –Inquirió de nuevo con esa expresión de preocupación y ternura.

-Puede estar tranquilo, no le diré a nadie sobre esto, lo prometo.- Al momento de decirlo, sentí como si estuviera sellando un pacto. Entonces pensé en la seriedad con que debería tomar esa promesa, lo que implicaba no decirle nada a Nick sobre la salida, pero era mi mejor amigo y le había dicho que le contaría lo que sucediera con el Señor Wood.

-Gracias, puedes regresar a tus clases, seguramente vas tarde.- Dijo amablemente entrelazando sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera.

-Sí, cierto… Con permiso- Me despedí y al momento en que me giré hacia la salida escuché su despedida con un tono más amigable.

-_Addio Thad!_-

Dijo de la misma forma que la vez anterior, sólo le dediqué una amplia sonrisa cuando giré por la puerta con dirección al pasillo.


	4. III Viernes parte 2

**Capítulo III**

**Viernes. -parte 2-**

-Déjame comprender mejor. Tienes que ir a estudiar, a casa de tu amigo Nick, un viernes en la noche, en la semana de castigo. Thad no insultes mi inteligencia.-

Bufó mamá cuando le pedí permiso para salir esa noche. Al parecer me conocía tan bien que no creía en mis mentiras. Decirle que debía estudiar con Nick era mejor coartada que la verdad, al menos un poco más creíble que ir a estudiar con mi nuevo maestro, así esta fuera 100% comprobable, pero le había prometido al Sr. Wood que no diría nada, tal vez exageraba con no decirle a mi madre, pero ella podría hablar a Dalton en cualquier momento y no podía correr ese riesgo.

-Puedes llamar a Nick y preguntarle, o pregúntale a la señora Duval, si no me crees.- Esperé que no hiciera eso último. Aunque sí había acordado con Nick para que me cubriera, que había sido casi igual de imposible de convencer como mi madre, ya que me estuvo indagando hasta el cansancio por el motivo que debía mentir, por fortuna había sido por teléfono y logré persuadirlo diciendo que saldría con un chico.

-Puedes llamar a todos mis compañeros para que te des cuenta que no tengo ningún otro plan.- Insistí extendiendo la mano con mi celular.- Además volveré temprano. Lo prometo.-

-12:00pm En punto, ni un minuto más Thad Harwood.- Sentenció mi madre estudiándome con su mirada buscando algún indicio de mentira.

-¿Cómo la Cenicienta?- Bufé divertido y con su fulminante mirada me dio a entender que había sido un mal chiste.

Una vez bajo 'libertad condicional' salí hacia la Academia, llevaba un atuendo no muy formal, ya que supuestamente no saldría a divertirme esa noche; así que unos jeans, una camisa blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero negra fueron suficientes, además de mi morral del colegio. Esperé afuera de Dalton tal como había acordado con el señor Wood, intrigado por su iniciativa y el lugar a donde iríamos, aunque fuera de carácter académico, yo lo había tomado como una cita, se vale soñar. Pensaba en lo curioso que su apellido fuera similar al mío, "_Har-Wood"_ me decía a mí mismo, como si aquellas palabras fuera el complemento del otro; entonces pasó lentamente un Chevrolet Captiva negro, era él, y se detuvo unos cuantos metros más cerca de la esquina, sin pensarlo fui hacia el. Su auto reflejaba mucho de él, elegante pero a la vez moderno, grande, su colonia se percibía por todo el ambiente como si hubiera perfumado el vehículo.

-_Buona sera, Thad._- Saludó con su amable sonrisa-

-_Buona sera, signore Wood._- Respondí siguiendo el juego, había estudiado algo de vocabulario para esa ocasión, supuse que lo tendría escuchando hablarme en italiano durante toda la noche, lo que era confusamente adorable.

Vestía similar que la en la mañana, sólo había reemplazado su chaleco por un blazer oscuro y se había desecho de su corbata, aun así seguía siendo irresistible. Durante el trascurso la charla no fue más de lo normal, el colegio, el coro, los hobbies… con algunos intervalos de silencio en los que el _stereo_ hacía su parte mientras yo me dedicaba a verle de reojo.

Me sorprendió cuando anunció la llegada, era al hermoso restaurante italiano llamado _La Mia Casa_, había oído hablar de él, su entrada estaba adornada con un par de faroles, tenía un corto camino enlosado que atravesaba un jardín, en lugar del techo pendía un lienzo blanco que ondulaba con la brisa, la edificación era una gran casa al estilo Toscano. Al cruzar el umbral en arco del restaurante una chica con uniforme negro y blanco, se acercó a nosotros, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con mi tutor en italiano y nos guió hacia una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal en un extremo del salón, creí entender que había hecho una reservación, me empezaba a sentir algo incómodo, mi idioma era algo básico y al leer la carta sólo conocía un par de platos, a diferencia del señor Wood, que se movía como pez en el agua. Ordené un _Spaghetti Bolognese_, toda una vergüenza que no conociera otra cosa que la pizza y algunas pastas, ni siquiera entendí lo que él había pedido.

-Y bien… ¿Qué opinas?- Inquirió el señor Wood dándole un ligero vistazo al restaurante.

-La verdad no sé qué opinar, creí que visitaríamos un museo o algo similar.- Respondí algo confundido, me empecé a sentir extrañamente incómodo. Él pareció decepcionado.

- Oh… lo siento, creo que debí consultarte antes de traerte… pensé que te gustaría—-

-No, no… esta genial el restaurante y todo, es sólo que… me tomó por sorpresa, pero no hay que negar que es un espacio… ideal para aprender italiano, aunque me siento como de primer año.- Le interrumpí, mi incomodidad radicaba en lo acomplejado que me sentía estando ahí. Él soltó una risilla lo que más me apenó, incluso llegué a sentir algo tibias las mejillas y desvié la mirada a un lado.

-No deberías sentirte así, olvida que estamos en una asesoría, que sólo somos dos amigos que salimos a comer, tómalo como si fuera tu plan de viernes, como una salida. Así te sentirás más cómodo.-

-De acuerdo, Mr. Wood.-

-Adam.- Me corrigió para mi sorpresa.- Los amigos se llaman por su nombre, olvida que soy tu maestro por esta noche.- Tenía sus brazos cruzados apoyados sobre la mesa y me veía con esa sonrisa suya que sin querer era algo seductora. Estaba empezando a creer que había sido un error aceptar su ayuda, decirle que prefería pegarme al libro y al diccionario, y memorizar todas las palabras con tal de pasar la materia en lugar de compartir más tiempo con él, me estaba gustando demasiado y debía parar eso. Por fin mi cordura aparecía.

-De acuerdo… Adam.-

Él sonrió complacido, la comida llegó y la 'clase' empezó, hablamos sobre alimentos, expresiones, lugares, situaciones de la cotidianidad, todo ello poniendo a prueba mis conocimientos y haciéndolos prácticos en el restaurante en la medida que fuera posible, sin muchos resultados ciertamente, ya que el lugar era algo limitado. Ciertamente el señor Wood tenía pedagogía, logré relajarme y comer sin preocuparme por los nervios que al inicio me invadían. Pronto la charla pasó a ser más informal y personal, siempre obrando bajo el idioma de estudio.

-¿Con quién vives?-

-Vivo con mi madre, y mis abuelos.-

-¿Tu padre?-

-No tengo, él nos dejó cuando supo que mi mamá estaba en embarazo.- En ocasiones se me dificultaba, algunas palabras, pero el Mr. Wood me ayudaba.

-¿De dónde eres Adam?-

-Londres, tengo descendencia italiana por parte de mi madre, su familia vive en Florencia, un hermoso lugar.-

-¿Por qué viajaste a E.U.?- Esa pregunta lo dejó callado por unos segundos, noté había algo en ello por la forma en que su expresión cambió, como si aquel tema no hubiera sido algo difícil de tratar. Sin embargo, trató de que no se notara mucho respondiendo con una evasiva.

-El sueño americano. Quería conocer otra forma de vida, aventurarme un poco… tu sabes.-

-Comprendo…- Parecía una historia convincente.-

-¿Tienes novia?-

-No.-

-¿Novio?- Caviló con cautela mirándome de lado.

-Tampoco.- Respondí con seguridad recostándome sobre el espaldar del asiento y dándole un sorbo al vino. En ese momento mis esperanzas revivieron, nadie preguntaba algo tan explícito, sólo por saber, además era extraño todo, la invitación, la conversación, las miradas que en ocasiones me dedicaba. -¿Y tú?- Devolví la pregunta a la expectativa, debía saberlo, o al menos tener un indicio de que mis recientes sospechas no eran infundadas.

-Tampoco.- Contestó con un toque de dualidad, entonces añadió.- Ninguna de las dos.- Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa que antes era algo tímida en el aula, pero que en esos momentos no dudaba.

De nuevo mi razón llegó no podía permitirme algo así, en caso de que mi teoría fuera cierta, no podía involucrarme con él, podía ser el hombre más apuesto del mundo pero seguía siendo mi maestro y si en Dalton se enteraban mi vida completa estaba arruinada. Por lo que decidí ponerle fin a esa situación.

-Tengo que regresar ya a mi casa.- Espeté luego de un suspiro, habíamos terminado la comida hacía un par de minutos y sólo nos dedicábamos a charlar. Entonces su expresión cambió, la sorpresa y lo que parecía ser temor o desilusión aparecieron antes de ser reemplazadas por una máscara de confusión.

-Claro ¿Te molestó algo Thad?- Parecía preocupado.

-No, de hecho todo fue genial, la comida, el lugar, la asesoría, usted… Es sólo que ya no me siento cómodo con usted aquí, es mi profesor y no debo dejar de verlo de esa forma.- Entonces, parecía herido.

-Comprendo, debo disculparme por ello, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así… Voy a serte sincero Thad… *Ahí supe que tras esa invitación había un trasfondo, tal como lo imaginaba, y mi pulso se empezó acelerar por saber la razón.-… Usé la excusa de la asesoría para acercarme más a ti, quería conocerte más, pero los tiempos en el colegio nos limitan, ahora que sé más de ti, me caes mejor, no tengo ningún amigo en Westerville, ni en Estados Unidos, y me agradaría que fueras tú.-

Su mirada se posó en mí a la espera de una respuesta, sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente, sobre todo la de "amigo", me pregunté si en verdad buscaba sólo una amistad y más aún, si yo le podía ofrecer. Quizá cualquier persona razonable diría que no y se alejaría en mi caso, pero yo también quería saber más de él, conocerlo, estar cerca de él, si no lo tenía a él como hombre, me conformaría con una amistad.

-De acuerdo, también me gustaría ser su amigo Mr. Wood-

-Adam- Me corrigió.

-Bueno, Adam… ¿Aún cree conveniente que no hable de esto a nadie? es decir, no está prohibido que un docente y su alumno sea amigos…- _"A menos que sean algo más." _completé la frase mentalmente esperando su respuesta.

-Si a ti no te incomoda… algunos chicos no se pueden sentir bien al ser amigo de un profesor.-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, incluso si me hubieras ofrecido tu amistad desde el principio, te hubieras ahorrado todo esto.- Cuestioné y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Quizá, pero de igual forma, no todo lo de esta noche ha sido una fachada, en verdad quiero ayudarte con tus calificaciones, tú y yo sabemos la importancia de ellas.-

Ese era un buen punto y francamente había aprendido algo más durante la noche, sin embargo, tenía un dejo de insatisfacción por el resultado de la cena, por un lado me alegraba que pudiera estar más cerca de Adam, pero por otro había algo que no cuadraba en todo ese asunto.

-Tienes razón, gracias por ello… ha sido una noche muy importante para mí.-

-Para mí también, Thad.- Respondió sin dudarlo con una sonrisa cálida.- Bueno, creo que no te retengo por más tiempo, te llevaré a tu casa como lo prometí.-

-Sí, tengo que regresar pronto, esa tampoco era una excusa del todo.- Comenté soltando una leve rillisa.

Adam pidió la cuenta, pagó la cena y salimos del restaurante con destino a mi casa. El camino de regreso fue similar al de ida, a pesar de que ahora debíamos tratar con mayor confianza, la tensión también era por parte de él, no lograba comprender del todo su actitud, parecía tranquilo, satisfecho, pero percibía algo más ¿Frustración? ¿Decepción? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Timidez? No hubo nada relevante sino hasta que llegamos y estaba por bajar del auto.

-Thad… Aún no me logro instalar completamente, he estado algo atareado esta primer semana tratando de ponerme al día con las cosas de la Academia… me preguntaba, si… podías darme una mano con ello…- No me podía estar equivocando, Adam no sólo buscaba una amistad, mi corazón se aceleró ante la sola idea.

-¿Quieres decir… ir a tu casa?- Inquirí algo confundido.

-Sí y luego, podemos tomar un vino, o comer helado… no sé, hacer algo más divertido, menos formal que el plan de hoy.-

-Claro! Me encantaría, dime dónde y a qué hora y ahí estaré.- No podía negarme ante la idea de conocer su casa, tenerlo a solas, en privado… _"Shit!"_ Ahí me arrepentí, estar junto con él a solas, no era muy recomendable para mi cordura. Pero cómo decirle no a esa adorable sonrisa y esos ojos azules. Adam me dio su dirección y teléfono, los cuales guardé en la agenda de mi celular.

-Gracias, Thad. Que pases buena noche.-

-Igual tú, que descanses.-

Tuve deseos reales de acercarme y darle un beso o al menos un abrazo, fueron sólo un par de segundos algo incómodos, así que tomé mi morral y salí del auto antes de que mis impulsos me traicionaran. Di un último vistazo al auto que se puso en marcha en cuanto pisé el porche de mi casa. Ahora tengo un nuevo reto, mi castigo sigue vigente y dudo que mi madre me otorgue otro permiso, pero como sea iré a su casa, tal vez me esté obsesionando, pero confío en mi instinto, o tal vez sólo me esté volviendo loco, pero sé que no podré descansar hasta conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí.


	5. IV Sábado

**Capítulo IV**

**Sábado**

El haber llegado más temprano de lo pactado con mi madre no sirvió de nada para que ella perdonara un día de mi condena. No me importó mucho, sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer por ningún motivo, así que tampoco pretendí ser un buen hijo durante el día y comportarme innecesariamente más amable. Me dediqué a hacer mis deberes y esperar con ansias la noche, fraguando un plan para poder salir. Hablé con Nick, quien me llamó queriendo saber cómo me había ido con la supuesta cita, tuve que mentir mucho por lo general, y con suerte mi amigo es lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerme.

Telefoneé un par de veces a Adam para acordar la hora de la visita, debía ser en la noche y luego de la cena. Así que con la excusa de descansar, ya que había estado haciendo ejercicio durante el día, me encerré en mi habitación relativamente temprano. Esperé unos minutos hasta que la actividad en la casa disminuyera. Mi abuelo bebió todo el día y estaba durmiendo, mamá se encontraba en el estudio, y la abuela rondaba por la casa, a ciencia cierta no sabía que tanto hacía. La verdad es que los nervios me invadieron al ver que se acercaba la hora de la cita y mis posibilidades de escapar de la casa se tornaban difíciles.

No tuve de otra, mi obsesión por Adam me está empezando hacer locuras. Como una típica fuga adolescente, hice un bulto con las almohadas de mi cama simulando una figura humana, apagué las luces, encendí el televisor y lo programé para apagarse luego de una hora. Me vestí con una camisa de cuadros verdes, unos jeans y mis converse; se suponía que sería algo informal y ayudaría a mover cajas y muebles. Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y contemplé la altura que me esperaba; la adrenalina me empezó a correr por la sangre, recordé tomarlo con calma para no dar un paso en falso y terminar rompiéndome una pierna al descender. Mi habitación está de cara Este y abajo me esperaba el césped recién cortado, maldije al ver la luz del primer piso encendida, mi cuarto esta justo encima del estudio, no podía caer frente a mi madre. Miré el árbol a unos cuantos de metros de mí, hacía la calle, frente a la recámara de mis abuelos. El viejo Harwood estaría en una especie de coma alcohólico, eso significaba que podía arriesgarme, por lo que salí con cuidado y me paré sobre el marco de la ventana listo para deslizarme lentamente, lo suficiente hasta la siguiente parada, mis manos sudaron y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi concentración para no resbalar. Tomé un respiro antes de continuar y, con un leve impulso, alcancé la rama más cercana del árbol, la cual se dobló peligrosamente con mi peso, rogué con los ojos cerrados de que ésta resistiera, y suspendido en el aire me atreví a ver la situación, estaría a poco más de un metro del suelo. Salté. Caí en la hierba sin problemas, lo único que me delató fue el ruido de las ramas que se sacudieron estrepitosamente. Rápidamente rodeé la casa para evitar que mi madre me viera, en caso de que se asomara por la ventana del estudio. Respiré silenciosamente unos minutos esperando que no hubiera llamado mucho la atención, al ver que todo seguía en orden, sonreí victorioso y me escabullí por el jardín delantero alejándome la vivienda. Por desgracia no podía usar mi auto, así que debí buscar un taxi.

Llegué a la dirección que tenía, resulta que Adam vive en uno de los mejores barrios de Westerville, en el edificio de SunVille, me anuncié en la portería y al tener luz verde subí hasta ubicar el apartamento 404. Sentí el pulso acelerarse y mi corazón bombear fuerte ante el encuentro, la sola idea de verle de nuevo, de una forma diferente a la académica, me ponía sumamente nervioso, demás porque no sabía si podría comportarme al tenerlo solo en el mismo lugar. Respiré hondo para controlarme un poco antes de golpear la puerta. No tuve que esperar mucho. Me pregunto su algún día dejaré de sorprenderme por su belleza. Vestía casual, con unos jeans y una playera gris, sobre ella una camisa del mismo color pero en un tono más claro, sin abotonar -y con las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos- lo que dejaba apreciar de mejor forma sus pectorales, una fina capa de barba adornaba su rostro y usaba una boina de tapa también gris pero de un tono más oscuro que el de sus ropas. Me miró por un par de segundos con una amplia sonrisa antes de saludarme.

-Buenas noches, Thad.-

-Buenas noches… Adam.- Me costaba aún llamarle por su nombre. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía hacerlo.

-Sigue, te estaba esperando.- Dijo cordialmente y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ingresar. El apartamento era amplio, caminé hasta la sala, compuesta por una mesita de vidrio rodeada por un gran sillón beige en forma de L ubicado en una esquina del salón, frente a éste había un mueble donde reposaba el televisor y un _home teather_; al fondo una puerta de cristal daba hacia un pequeño balcón, flanqueada por dos cortinas blancas que ondulaban suavemente, y por la cual se podía divisar parte de la ciudad. Todo estaba muy bien organizado salvo por algunas cajas en un extremo de la sala, y junto a ellas habían unos cuadros en el suelo, recostados a la pared. Aquello me confundió, esperaba ver pilas de cajas y cosas por mover.

-La verdad es que dediqué el día a limpiar todo y pude avanzar bastante hoy, así que… no creo que haya mucho trabajo por hacer.- Explicó al ver el desconcierto en mi rostro. Debo confesar que me molestó un poco, no tenía porqué mentirme para ir, podría hacerlo con gusto sin tener otra excusa más que verle. Pero claro, él no lo sabía. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme confundido, con su actitud. –Sé que te pedí que me ayudaras, pero lo cierto es que me dio algo de vergüenza que hicieras eso, tampoco quería parecer un hombre desordenado y tan inútil como para no arreglar un apartamento por sí mismo.- Continuó al no tener respuesta mía, más que el asentir con la cabeza en forma de comprensión.

-¿Entonces por qué no deshiciste la invitación?- Espeté con recelo mirándole con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

–Porque me interesa más la segunda parte de nuestra… reunión: Conocernos más ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-Oh… Claro. En ese caso, supongo que está bien.-

-Mira, si quieres puedes ayudarme a colocar esos cuadros.- Sugirió desviando la vista a las pinturas, conservando su sonrisa. –Mientras tanto puedo ir por algo de tomar ¿Qué dices?-

-De acuerdo, lo haré.- Esa era la primer vez que su sonrisa no me derretía, aún estaba algo contrariado.

-Bien.- Agregó y yo asentí acercándome a los cuadros mientras él desaparecía en un pasillo hacia lo que creí que sería la cocina.

Tomé una de las pinturas abstractas y busqué un buen lugar a la vez que me devanaba los sesos tratando de descifrar su comportamiento, aunque en el fondo mi instinto tenía la respuesta. Mi razón había llegado y en esos momentos me sentí incómodo. Pensé en no tardar mucho tiempo, salir de ahí y decirle que no podía ser su amigo. Al terminar mi tarea, destapé las cajas por curiosidad, pero estaban vacías.

Entonces regresó, se había deshecho de la boina y lucía su cabello corto algo desordenado.

-¿Una cerveza?- Preguntó mirando los cuadros puestos en su lugar y asintió en señal de aprobación. –Quedaron bien, me gusta.-

-Genial.- Mascullé sin una gota de emoción. Agradecí mientras recibía la Heineken y me sentaba en el sillón.

-Y bien ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- Inquirió casualmente mientras se sentaba a un lado y yo le daba un trago a la cerveza.

-Bien, nada en particular, los deberes, la casa…- Me encogí de hombros desviando la vista de él. –Preguntaría por el tuyo, pero creo que lo puedo imaginar.- Comenté esbozando una sonrisa sin querer, él rió suavemente y asintió.

-¿Eres mayor de edad, correcto?- Preguntó con cautela y mis alertas se encendieron. Sabía lo suficiente sobre relaciones como para comprender lo que pretendía. No podía engañarme más pensando que buscaba algo que no fuera una relación mayor a la de amigos. El saber que yo le podría gustar, me agradaba, pero me molestaba que hiciera toda esa cháchara para acercarse a mí. Incluso llegué a pensar que era mentira aquello de tener el apartamento desordenado.

-Correcto.- Respondí secamente, bebí un poco más y le miré fijo. –Puedes besarme sin problemas.- Añadí levantando una ceja, cansado del juego. Pero me arrepentí en cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras. Había sido descarado, y por la expresión de su rostro supe que no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo. La incomodidad que yo sentía se fue, pues tenía el sartén por el mango y por primera vez miré a Adam tambalear.

-¿Crees que estoy interesado en ti de esa manera?- Replicó de forma burlona. Pero claramente pretendía esconder su nerviosismo.

-No veo otro motivo por el cual estar aquí. El apartamento está ordenado. Quizá le haya funcionado antes, pero citar a su alumno con la excusa de conocerle más y ser su amigo, no tiene sentido. –Empecé queriendo tomar de nuevo distancia con las palabras al dejar de tutearle.- Y de ser cierto eso, yo no debería estar aquí, con usted, solos, bebiendo cerveza.-

El rostro de Adam se endureció, parecía estar debatiéndose en algo, pero no me importó saber qué pensaba.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo desafiante.

-Dos cosas. Primero, usted y yo no podemos tener una relación. Segundo, de no ser esa su intención, sí es la mía, y para serle más sincero, no sé si pueda comportarme.- Confesé haciendo caso a la razón, a la cual extrañamente escuchaba. Esperé su respuesta, la cual meditó por unos segundos desviando la mirada de mí. Entonces suspiró.

-Tienes razón, Thad. Fue un error. Disculpa, no fue mi intención incomodarte… ni hacerte despertar esos sentimientos. Nuestra relación debe ser alumno-maestro.- Parecía sincero y algo decepcionado o herido. Tampoco me esperaba esa respuesta, lo cual me confundió un poco más y por lo tanto me molestó.

-No se diga más, así será entonces.- Concluí y bebí un último sorbo a mi cerveza, acto seguido, puse la botella en la mesita de centro y me levanté.- Debo regresar a casa, gracias por la cerveza.- Anuncié y me giré en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Bien, te acompaño.- Mi molestia aumentó al saber que Adam no me detendría. No comprendía en absoluto su actitud, pero ya no estaba de humor para más preguntas, y realmente ya no me importaba. Abrí la puerta, listo para salir cuando me habló de nuevo.

-Thad, espero que no me odies, en serio me agradas, quiero ayudarte con tu clase y ser tu amigo. Entiende que nunca he tenido una amistad con un alumno, por ello no he sabido cómo actuar. Lo siento.-

Lo miré esperando que mi razón de nuevo hablara y me dijera qué responder a ello. Pero mi cerebro no trabajó más. De nuevo me dejé deslumbrar por su perfecto rostro, varonil y tierno a la vez. Sin poder contenerme más, lo tomé de los bordes de su camisa para impulsarme hacia él y plantarle un beso en la boca. Inesperadamente me correspondió y sentí sus grandes manos posarse en mi cintura. Sus labios eran suaves, carnosos y húmedos; mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró frenéticamente y la sangre caliente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, fue imposible controlar una erección. No podía creer lo delicioso que besaba, era algo sublime, ni siquiera podía creer lo que había hecho, y más aún que él me estuviera correspondiendo. La estúpida voz de mi conciencia reapareció para cuestionarme, pero la callé, en esos momentos ya creía que escapar de casa había valido la pena y sólo quería sentir. Entonces cuando el beso se empezaba a intensificar, me separó.

Me miró con un punto de reprobación, pero no logró decir nada, frustrado, sacudió sutilmente su cabeza y con un suave gruñido me volvió a besar llevándome contra la pared. Sin perder tiempo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y tuve que ponerme en puntillas para alcanzarle con más facilidad. Juntó su cuerpo más al mío y pronto sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camisa. Pero interrumpió el beso, separándose y suspiró, puso una de sus manos sobre la pared a la altura de mi cabeza y pegó su frente a la mía. Dejé caer mis brazos de nuevo a los bordes de su camisa.

-Esto está mal, serás mi perdición, Thad.- Abrí los ojos para verle ¿Ahora resultaba que yo era el culpable? ¿Qué había de él? Me había escapado dos veces de mi castigo para estar con él, y tenía los sentidos aturdidos.

-Descuide, aquí no ha sucedido nada.- Lo solté y me moví hacia la puerta saliendo del apartamento. Le miré dispuesto a decirle que eso no cambiaba las coas, que me olvidaría de él, que no le daría problemas, no lo acosaría, y sólo me dedicaría a ser su alumno, pero creí que no valdría la pena decir algo más, ya todo estaba arruinado. -Hasta luego, Mr. Wood.- Me despedí mirando sus ojos azules, los cuales me contemplaron con una expresión de frustración, hasta llegar a fruncir sus labios.

-Nos vemos, Thad.- Asintió sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

"_Cobarde." _Bufé mentalmente y caminé hacia el elevador para salir rápidamente del edificio a la vez que él cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Observé la puerta de madera mientras el ascensor abría, entré y cerré las compuertas presionando repetidamente el botón intentando apresurar el proceso.

Debo confesar que durante el camino hacia abajo, e incluso en el de regreso a casa, aguardé como un idiota la esperanza de que me buscara. Pero no hubo señal alguna de Adam. Decepcionado llegué a casa, todos ya estaban durmiendo, por lo que supe que entré por la puerta trasera con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto. Si alguien me encontraba podía decir que había bajado a comer algo, en realidad no pensé en una mentira elaborada. Mal o bien, cumplí mi misión y probar los labios de Adam ha sido quizá más asombroso de lo que habría imaginado. No puedo dejar de sentirme molesto por su cobardía, pero sé que es verdad lo que él dice, no debemos involucrarnos, caímos en la tentación y sabemos que si seguimos con esto, ambos lo lamentaremos al final. Aunque a decir verdad, no creo que me importe. De cualquier forma, debo cumplir mi palabra y tratar de olvidarlo.


	6. V Lunes

**Capítulo V**

**Lunes**

Pasé el resto del fin de semana pensando en lo sucedido en el apartamento de Adam. No puedo negar que aquel beso me ha hecho sino desearlo más, estar cerca de su cuerpo, que él posara sus manos en el mío. Todo ello me arrebató más de un suspiro, algo extraño. Pero también me llenaba de frustración, saber que él sentía lo mismo y se rehusaba hacer caso a sus deseos, aunque comprendía su punto, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Me resigné a pensar que debía conformarme con eso cuando volví al colegio. Me aburría de nuevo el tener que ir a clase de italiano; verlo y hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, y en el fondo estar peor que en el primer día que lo vi. Supuse que sería fácil cuando Adam llegó y empezó a dar la clase como cualquier otro día, sin algún cambio en su actitud hacia mí. Podría odiarlo por cobarde, y la verdad es que estaba ardido por no haber conseguido algo más. Por suerte un mensaje me distrajo de él y su lección. Durante el verano tuve un par de encuentros con Sebastian Smythe, pero acordamos que eso sólo duraría aquellas semanas, sin involucrar sentimientos y podíamos vernos cuando 'sintiéramos química' en un futuro.

"Hey sexy, que tal tus clases?"

"Aburridas… aún odio el italiano"

"Porque? Miré al nuevo profesor y es bastante hot"

"Lo sé, pero es un imbécil"

":O En serio? Ya lo intentaste ligar?"

En ese momento, me arrepentí de descargar mi molestia con Smythe. Era muy intuitivo.

"wtf? Claro que no! Es un teach, además es hetero, y como te digo un imbécil"

"Jaja ok. No te preocupes, te puedo ir a salvar y llevar a un lugar sin imbéciles que nos molesten ;)"

"No estas en clase? e.e"

"No, tenía historia y ya me sé la revolución francesa de memoria, así que el examen fue fácil y ahora estoy libre… so, que dices?"

"No puedo me puedo escapar de clase así como así, además no voy bien en esta materia"

"Pff! No seas aburrido, voy por ti!"

"no! Sebastian, no saldré de clase! nos vemos después mejor…"

Pero no obtuve respuesta, ni al siguiente mensaje que envié, ni al siguiente. Dirigí una mirada hacia la puerta y luego hacia Adam, su expresión era seria, y me pregunté si se habría dado cuenta que estuve distraído con el celular. Pero consideré que decir así, me hubiera llamado la atención. Dos minutos después Sebastian estaba tocando la puerta del aula. Hice un sutil gesto de _facepalm_ al verlo. Cuando decidía proponerse algo, era casi imparable.

-Siento interrumpir su clase Mr. Wood, pero necesitamos a Thad con urgencia, tenemos un problema con The Warblers.- Hablaba con su característica y convincente calma. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-Me temo que tendrá que esperar a que finalice la clase.- Replicó Adam sin despegarse de la puerta un centímetro, la cual sostenía con su mano, listo para cerrarla en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué sucede Sebastian?- Inquirió David desde su pupitre, como si él fuera el aludido. Yo preferí callar, no quería irme del salón, me estaba volviendo masoquista.

-Es del comité organizador de las seccionales, necesita hablar con uno de los representantes, pude haber atendido personalmente la llamada, pero me pareció un abuso de autoridad, mis funciones como voz líder no llegan tan alto.- Sabía que aquello era mentira y la cara de confusión de David lo revelaba. Pero Adam lo ignoraba y Smythe parecía tranquilo y convincente. A veces me sorprendía su facilidad para mentir. -Debe ser antes de que termine la hora, te busqué durante el receso cuando llamaron, pero no te encontré, en la recepción me dijeron que te podía hallar aquí.- Ahora se dirigía a mí, y Adam me miró manteniendo su expresión seria. Decidí por simple orgullo, si no me hubiera rechazado de seguro estaría disfrutando de su clase, ahora que sufriera verme salir con otro.

-Debe ser importante, lo siento Mr. Wood.- Me levanté de inmediato guardando mis cosas en el morral. David empezó a imitarme.

-No les he dado permiso aún.- Replicó Adam, en un intento para detenernos, supuse que más a mí que a mi amigo.

-No necesito permiso, son los Warblers.- Espeté encaminándome hacia la salida. –No queremos tener problemas para la competencia. ¿O sí?- Pregunté excusándome con los compañeros aprovechando el valor que tiene el coro para la Academia. Por supuesto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Está bien, pueden salir.- Resolvió Adam, luego de debatirse, frustrado dando el permiso a ambos.

-Disculpe, no es necesario que vayan los dos, creo que Thad puede manejarlo, sin ofender David.- Intervino Sebastian, evitando entorpecer su plan.- Además así no tendremos tantas bajas en su clase Mr. Wood.-

-Es verdad, en el ensayo los pongo al tanto. Con permiso.- Le dije a Thompson y luego a Adam, para acto seguido salir del aula. Contuve las ganas de mostrar mi diversión al ver la mirada fulminante que el profesor le dedicó a mi secuestrador.

-Demonios, de saber que cambiarían esa momia por este adonis mi hubiera pasado a italiano.- Comentó Sebastian mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo. Reí levemente, en ocasiones era divertido, más ahora que ya había decido dejar de ser tan autoritario y prepotente ¿Debía agradecérselo a Blaine? Aunque supuse que su cambio era sólo para que mantuviéramos su puesto en el coro, ya que después de lo mal que dejó el nombre del grupo por su odio con New Directions, pensábamos en buscar un nuevo capitán. Sin embargo, nadie en Dalton podía igualar su liderazgo y talento, aunque nos costara aceptarlo.

-Te digo, es de lo más prepotente, bipolar, aburrido… en fin, puede ser muy sexy, pero no vale la pena, además es un profesor, te lo recuerdo.- Repliqué deseando que olvidara el tema de una vez por toda.

-¿Y eso qué? Es tu maestro aquí adentro, puertas afuera de la Academia es un hombre con un gran trasero disponible.-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él? No salí de su clase para seguir pensando en el señor Wood.- Espeté un poco fastidiado, más por la forma en que Smythe hablaba de Adam.

-Okay, sólo que es difícil no ignorar esos músculos.- Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros con su sonrisa habitual. –No te preocupes, hablemos de otra cosa mejor, como de nosotros. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que el colegio está en clases y vamos a la _restroom_ para revivir viejos tiempos?-

Aquella propuesta me pareció extraña, sólo habíamos estado una vez en ese lugar, que fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Además de que, según tenía entendido, no había un "nosotros" por el cual debíamos hablar.

-De acuerdo, supongo que eso podrá desestresarme un poco.-

-No lo dudes.-

Los besos de Sebastian eran suaves, dedicados, dulces. Parecía tomarse su tiempo mientras jugaba sobre mis labios con su lengua y en mi corbata con su mano. Me atreví a pasar mi mano por su espalda hasta bajar por su trasero y llegar a la pierna. Desabrochó mi pantalón con la misma tranquilidad de sus besos, en busca de mi erección por debajo de mis bóxers, aquello me hizo soltar un leve jadeo. Yo lo prefería más apasionado, como antes lo hacíamos. Empecé a abrir su camisa mientras él besaba mi cuello. Delineé su abdomen con mis dedos que se deslizaron a su cinturón, lo desajusté y liberé su miembro para masturbarlo igualmente. Smythe dirigió sus besos hacia el sur de mi cuerpo a medida que desabotonaba mi camisa, hasta que llegó a mi pelvis y se adueñó del placer de mi pene con su boca. Podía ser un engreído completo en ocasiones, pero sabía complacer y estaba consciente de ello. Volvió a besarme en los labios después de un momento, ahora era más apasionado y una de sus manos recorría mi torso mientras la otra masajeaba mi entrepierna con ansias. Yo hacía lo mismo con él, olvidando dónde nos encontrábamos y el tiempo que llevábamos. Entonces, la campana sonó para indicar el cambio de clase, Sebastian se quejó por lo bajo, pero aún así no se detuvo, igual yo no quería detenerme tampoco. Sin embargo, yo no quería perder otra clase, así que apresuré mi trabajo en su miembro con mi mano y él pareció entender el mensaje por lo que hizo lo mismo hasta llegar al clímax.

-Te había extrañado Thad, lástima que el tiempo sea tan corto.- Sebastian acomodaba su uniforme. –Deberíamos vernos más tarde… tomar un café, quizá.

-¿Eso es una invitación a salir?-

-Puede ser, o una copa y charlar sobre nosotros…-

-Sabes que no hay un "nosotros".-

-Pero puede haberlo.-

Eso era extraño, ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian estaba interesado en tener una relación conmigo? Si apenas me hablaba en clase de biología y en las prácticas con los Warblers, y las conversaciones no pasaban de las materias, el coro y de vez en cuando pretendía coquetear pero sabía que era sólo bromeando. ¿O no?

-No lo sé, tengo que verme con Nick, quedé de ayudarle con unas cosas de química luego de clases.-

-Oh vamos… dame una oportunidad, mira que he cambiado.-

Lo miré mientras acomodaba mi corbata, realmente me sentí confundido, pero podía tener razón.

-Está bien, pero hoy no puedo salir, mañana después del ensayo.- Suspiró un tanto resignado.

-Okay, esperaré… Por cierto, ¿En verdad me relevaras del cargo en el coro?- Parecía un niño, casi haciendo un puchero, pero eso no estaba en mis manos, los chicos debían votar, como cualquier otra decisión que se tomaba en The Warblers.

-Eso no lo decido yo Sebastian, lo sabes.-

-Lo sé, pero ahora estas al mando con David. Puedes hablar con él para que me den otra oportunidad.-

-Hablaré con él, pero no te puedo prometer nada.-

-Bueno, pero mira que los dos hacemos buen equipo juntos.-

-Conozco tu "trabajo juntos".- Bufé un poco, Smythe no sabía de trabajo en equipo. Más de una vez estuve en desacuerdo con sus ideas, lo que nos llevaba a fuertes debates.

-Thad, hablo en serio. Me porté como un imbécil, por estar detrás de Blaine descuidé por completo el grupo, perdí el verdadero valor de trabajar en equipo. Pero ahora es diferente, ya Blaine no me interesa, me interesas tú y estamos en el mismo bando, así que podemos trabajar juntos por el coro y por nosotros…-

Le miré con desconfianza, después de todo lo sucedido, era difícil creer en las palabas de Sebastian. Su expresión seguía siendo noble, ciertamente su semblante era más relajado que el del año pasado, sin embargo, su comportamiento me parecía extraño.

-Voy tarde para trigonometría, nos vemos en la práctica.- Respondí de forma evasiva, debía pensar con mayor calma ese asunto.

-Fue un placer verte de nuevo Thad.- Sonrió pícaro, supe a qué se refería, no podía negar que la había pasado bien. Pero salí con un sinsabor de esa sala.

-Señor Harwood. Mentir para escaparse de clase está muy mal.- Me sobresalté al escuchar las palabras de Adam detrás de mí cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia los salones. De repente sentí el temor de que no hubiera descubierto, aquello me avergonzó.

-No sé de qué habla Mr. Wood.- Traté de defenderme pero su expresión era seria, me intimidó un poco y a pesar de que estaba un par de escalones más abajo que yo, su mirada estaba a la misma altura que la mía.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, ahora entiendo porqué la antigua profesora te odiaba por estar en The Warblers, usabas su nombre para faltar a clases.-

-Eso no es así, está equivocado-

-Por favor, Thad. Pregunté en la recepción y nadie llamó. Me mentiste para escaparte con ese chico.- Espetó molesto arrastrando la última frase, como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, lo cierto es que eso había sonado raro. –Me preocupo por tus notas y ¿Así me pagas? Quiero ayudarte, pero así me resulta muy difícil, me veré en la obligación de reprobarte.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sentí que mi rostro palideció, no podía estar hablando en serio, esa falta no daba para tal cosa.- No, lo siento mucho, no quise salir, tuve que hacerlo… Adam, por favor, sabes que no me puedes reprobar.- Agregué suplicando en voz baja, sabía que no debí haberme escapado con Smythe, si llegaba a perder italiano, lo odiaría de por vida.

-Escapar de clase te puede dar hasta una suspensión o un reporte disciplinario. ¿Quién era ese chico y porqué te fuiste con él?- Amenazó e inquirió con voz baja de nuevo.

-Es Sebastian Smythe, también es un Warbler y… de verdad me buscaba por cuestiones del coro.

-¿Quieres un reporte o una suspensión?-

-Ninguna de las dos.-

-Entonces dime la verdad. ¿Es tu novio, porqué te sacó de _mí_ clase?- Me sentí entre la espada y la pared, no quería ningún problema que manchara mi expediente disciplinario, pero tampoco podía decirle que me había visto con mi amigo para tener sexo, demás que sus preguntas me confundían algo.

-Es la verdad, te lo puedo explicar… Por favor.-

-Adelante.-

-Primero, no es mi novio. Segundo, es verdad que quería hablar sobre el coro.- Aquello no era del todo mentira. –Él solía ser el capitán de The Warblers, pero los chicos pidieron uno nuevo, ya que nos metió en problemas el año pasado y no terminó muy bien el coro. Salimos durante el verano y quiere apelar a ello para que no le dé una nueva oportunidad.-

-¿En su capitanía o en su noviazgo?-

-En la capitanía, por supuesto.- Espeté contrariado negando con la cabeza. Me estudió con la mirada cruzado de brazos, no entendía su interés en saber por mi relación son Sebastian. ¿Acaso eran celos lo que detectaba?

-Muy bien. Pero no pasarás tan fácilmente, para la próxima clase necesito un ensayo de cinco páginas sobre la importancia y las consecuencias de faltar a clases, en italiano por supuesto.-

Parecía disfrutarlo. Pero no tenía otro remedio, era quedarme sin neuronas por escribir el ensayo o llegar a casa con una falta en el expediente.

-De acuerdo, lo siento mucho….-

-Más lo siento yo, Thad… - Parecía dolido cuando me interrumpió, y yo me sentí de lo peor, había traicionado su confianza y de seguro me haría sufrir para pasar esa materia. –Regresa a clases que vas tarde.-

-Sí, hasta luego…- Subí por las escaleras con la mirada abajo, arrepentido de haberme escapado, sintiendo la mirada de Adam en mi espalda y el peso de su rabia sobre mí.

La reunión con los Warblers consistió básicamente en tomar una decisión con respecto a Sebastian. Estaba molesto con él por haberme sacado de clases y meterme en problemas con Adam, así que no argumenté nada en su defensa. Como era de esperarse, el resultado de la votación, que fue secreta, relevó definitivamente a Smythe de su cargo, él pareció aceptarlo con calma. Quizá tiene la esperanza de convencerme de retractarnos o de volver a su puesto si no encontramos un nuevo líder en una semana, ya que así es la norma. Ése es un adicional dolor de cabeza, ahora debo buscar un nuevo capitán y salvar mi clase de italiano, en la misma semana.


	7. VI Jueves

Capítulo VI

**Jueves**

Tal como lo prometía el lunes, la semana ha sido llena de trabajo. No he podido dejar de pensar en la clase de italiano de mañana, estuve traduciendo el estúpido ensayo toda la tarde, pero ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, me convencí de que merecía el castigo en cierto modo, no estaba bien escapar de clase. Por otro lado, Sebastian continúa con su extraña, pero no menos agradable coquetería; el martes, durante Biología, se inclinó desde su puesto para hablar conmigo…

-¿Qué harás después de clases?- Preguntó lo suficientemente bajo para no llamar la atención de la maestra y los demás compañeros.

-Tareas, gracias a ti. Debo escribir un ensayo o reprobaré italiano.

-Valió la pena.- Comentó sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-No sé si pueda decir lo mismo.- Repliqué con seriedad, tratando de prestar atención a la clase. Él soltó una leve risita.

-No puedo creer que estés molesto sólo por eso.-

Sí, lo estaba. La Academia era muy importante para mí y no me permitía faltar a clases sólo por vagar. No tenía nada que ver que fuera Adam el tutor.

-Te compensaré.- Continuó al no obtener respuesta de mi parte.- Salgamos. Vamos al LimaBean… o a mi apartamento, si prefieres algo más privado.- Agregó con una mirada que daba a entender a lo que se refería.

-Ya te dije que debo hacer trabajos… además tengo cosas pendientes del coro.- Añadí de forma evasiva.

-Sabes que no tendrías que preocuparte por los Warblers, si estuviera yo a cargo nuevamente.-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que me distraiga para no encontrar un nuevo capitán y puedas continuar tú?- Espeté haciéndole frente. Pero él sólo sonrió de forma burlona.

-Estas algo paranoico Harwood ¿Porqué tan a la defensiva conmigo últimamente? Solías agradarme más antes.- Replicó con evidente fastidio por mi indecisión, lo cual me hizo reflexionar y pensar que tal vez exageraba.

-Está bien… nos veremos después de clase.-

Acepté finalmente, y tal como se acordó, nos reunimos al terminar la jornada académica. Fui a su apartamento y vimos una película, bueno tratamos de verla, porque en realidad estuvimos teniendo sexo. A veces pienso que de verdad le gusto, a diferencia de cómo nos tratábamos durante el verano, esta vez él es más amable/cariñoso conmigo, incluso me enseñó algunas expresiones en francés. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que eso sea mutuo, aún me gusta, pero ya no es lo mismo… quizá porque aún fantaseo con Adam.

Ayer suspendimos las clases para que The Warblers pudiera presentarse libremente por Dalton, y de ésta manera invitar a los chicos para que audicionaran, si corríamos con suerte podríamos encontrar el capitán nuevo. Pocos fueron los que se atrevieron a hacerlo; ése es el problema de ser tan talentosos, muchos saben que no tienen lo suficiente para entrar y, las audiciones resultaron un fracaso.

No obstante, hoy creí encontrar un candidato, y no sé cómo no lo pensé antes. Me reuní con Nick para almorzar como de costumbre, aunque actualmente, nuestra mesa, que solía ser para dos, es de tres, pues Jeff nos acompaña. En fin, Nick estaba fijando una lista en el cartel de anuncios. Un gran tablero de marco azul rey con afiches y hojas ordenadamente pegados unos tras otros, al lado se encuentra un atril con un bolígrafo para usar en las listas membretadas como la de mi amigo.

-Hey, Nick ¿Para qué es eso?-

-Estoy a cargo de la celebración de Halloween y necesito conformar un comité para la logística del evento.- Explicó a la vez que yo leía la solicitud. En Dalton, cada año se realiza una fiesta temática de Halloween, donde por supuesto, The Warblers, se presenta. Esta permitido llevar acompañantes que no sean de la Academia, e incluso se hace una invitación formal a las chicas del Crawford High School, un internado femenino similar al nuestro.

-Vaya, eso es mucha responsabilidad ¿Ya tienes algunas ideas?- Por ello, creo que mi amigo sea un buen candidato, tiene talento y me sorprendió que él estuviera liderando ese proyecto. No recordaba que lo hubiera mencionado antes, o quizá sí y yo no le había prestado atención.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy buscando ayuda, y sí, tengo varias ideas ¿Te unirás, verdad que sí?- Pidió con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-No lo creo… Tengo ya muchas cosas por hacer, está el coro, las clases, el entrenamiento de tenis… - Su sonrisa se esfumó y yo me sentí culpable. Quería decirle que sí, pero en realidad presentía que no iba a poder con todo, además de las actividades extracurriculares a las que estoy unido.-

-Oh… pero no serás el único. Te delegaré pocas funciones, y estará Jeff también, ¿Sí?

-Mira, si quieres te ayudo con ideas, o lo que pueda, pero no me uniré a ese comité.-

-Oh… está bien.- Acordó con un mohín y suspiré, el chico era demasiado sensible.

-Quita esa cara, yo sé que todo será un éxito, además tienes a Jeff, él no te dejará solo.- Le animé abrazándolo por el hombro y empezando a caminar hacia el comedor.- Mejor dime qué ideas tienes.- Eso funcionó y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Ya te digo! He estado pensando en que la temática podría ser algo como el renacimiento, ya sabes, vestido en pompa, caballeros…

-Wow. Me gusta, es una gran idea, muy de acuerdo a Dalton.-

-¡Cierto que sí! Por eso también desearía que se realizara aquí en la Academia.-

Aquello también me sorprendió, por lo general, el evento se realizaba fuera de la institución, en algún club de la ciudad.

-¿Estas seguro? Sabes que aquí no está permitido ese tipo de eventos.-

-Lo sé, pero las instalaciones son perfectas para el tema.-

-Humm… puede ser, pero ¿dónde bailará la gente? - Inquirí retóricamente y bufé un poco.- ¿En el gimnasio?- Por su expresión, era obvio que no había pensado en ese detalle, y se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no le parecía una mala idea. –Por favor, Nick. No estamos en una escuela pública.- Al parecer no tenía tanta vocación de líder cómo yo lo creía.

-¿Y eso qué? Sólo los de Dalton sabrán que es el gimnasio… Momento! No es necesario una gran pista de baile. En aquella época, los bailes se desarrollaban en el salón principal de una gran casa o castillo, como Dalton; y el gran salón sería el escenario perfecto para el baile principal, o incluso el auditorio, como un espectáculo de ópera… -Ahora parecía hablar consigo mismo, pero ahí me convencí de su perfil visionario, quizá no era tan mala su idea, ya podía imaginar a las personas rondando por los pasillos como en aquellos tiempos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás en lo cierto.- Palmeé su hombro apoyándolo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro, es más… pienso que deberías postularte para capitán de The Warblers.-

-What the fuck! ¿Estas loco?- Su expresión de asombro me hizo reír.

-Hablo en serio, tendrás todo mi apoyo, _bro_.-

-Eh… no lo sé…-

-¿Porqué no? Siempre has querido un solo y lo lograste el año pasado, podrás con esto.-

-Thad… de hecho, estaba pensando en alguien mejor que yo para ese cargo.- Esperé la respuesta a mi interrogante mental. -Tú.- ¿Yo? Eso me tomó completamente desprevenido.

-No, eso no sucederá.-

-Dime por qué no. Tienes tanta experiencia como yo, has estado en el concejo, te sabes las normas de principio a fin, y te lo mereces, te preocupas mucho por nosotros.-

-Tendría que pensarlo.-

-Piénsalo, de lo contrario quedará nuevamente Smythe, y sé que es tu amigo, pero no me agrada mucho, no quisiera que él volviera a ser capitán.- Confesó con timidez en su voz y desvió la mirada. Nick me había dejado sin palabras, sinceramente, no había pensado en ser líder del grupo, prefería supervisar que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho, y creía que tanto Sebastian como él, serían buenas opciones.

-Piénsalo.- Repitió palmeando mi espalda a la vez que entrábamos al comedor. Jeff ya se encontraba en nuestra mesa, y yo me acerqué absorto en la conversación con mi amigo.

Ahora espero quedar en paz y salvo con el ensayo, ya no estoy molesto con Adam, aunque sigue siendo extraña su actitud del lunes. Como sea, ojalá se le haya pasado el mal humor también, me agrada el hombre y no quisiera continuar peleado con él. Así que mañana será un día decisivo, tanto para mi clase de italiano y el señor Wood, como para The Warblers y su capitanía.


	8. VII Viernes

**Capítulo VII**

**Viernes.**

Haber dicho que hoy era un día decisivo fue quedarse corto. Las dieron un gran giro. Como había perdonado a Adam por el castigo, entré con ánimo a su clase, incluso hice una parada en los baños para cerciorarme de estar muy bien presentado; él, por supuesto, lucía impecable como el primer día y, a juzgar por su semblante, parecía haberme perdonado también, por lo que estuve babeando toda la hora de Italiano. Al terminar, guardé despacio mis libros esperando que todos se retiraran del salón para estar a solas con él. En cuanto los pocos compañeros que quedaban iban de salida, me acerqué con la carpeta del ensayo en las manos y la extendí frente a él, sobre el escritorio.

-Señor Wood, aquí está el ensayo que me pidió.

-Oh sí, el ensayo. Pero has olvidado algo muy importante.- Replicó dejando sus cosas a un lado para darme toda su atención. Esperé un tanto confundido. –Llamarme 'Adam'.- Me recordó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad.- Asentí entre risas, algo apenado. –Creí que seguías molesto conmigo… De hecho, quisiera ofrecerte disculpas, honestamente no quise faltarle el respeto a su clase.

-No te preocupes, ya te he perdonado.- Dijo mientras se levantaba, caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró dejándonos solos dentro del aula. –Quiero hablarte un momento. Creo que es mi turno para disculparme.- Parpadeé sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?- Inquirí recargándome en el borde del escritorio y él se mostró dudativo.

-No debí reclamarte de la forma que lo hice, no estoy en mi derecho.

-Claro que sí, eres el maestro, merecí el castigo por salirme de su clase.- Repuse, convencido de mi culpabilidad, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso precisamente, sino a tu amigo, Sebastian Smythe.

-Oh…- Comprendí entonces lo que me quería decir, se trataba de aquella extraña e inmadura actitud. –Él no te gusta ¿Verdad?- Juzgué, un tanto divertido por la forma en que le costó decir la palabra 'amigo'.

-En absoluto… Pero a ti sí.- Agregó con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Un poco…- Admití mordiendo mi labio, apenado por decirlo.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Es tu novio?- A diferencia de la última vez que lo preguntó, ahora su expresión era calmada, pero la rigidez de su cuerpo evidenciaba cuánto le costaba el tema, lo cual me pareció gracioso.

-No, ni por asomo.- A pesar de que estuviéramos de 'saliendo' de cierta forma, no veía a Smythe como futuro novio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eh… No lo sé. Nuestra relación es… -Pensé en una manera correcta de explicar aquello, pero fallé. –Bueno, digamos que no tenemos nada serio, como en el verano. Igual, no creo querer llegar a ser algo más, por mucho que yo le guste o que él haya cambiado.

-Oh…- Ahora él parecía confundido, y fue esa nota de vulnerabilidad en su rostro lo que me incitó a arriesgarme.

-Me gusta alguien más.- Declaré con una sonrisa, mirándole fijamente y pareció entender el mensaje.- ¿A qué viene tanto interés por mi relación con Sebastian?- Inquirí ladeando un poco el rostro.

-Porque no te quiero cerca de él.- Confesó y tomó una de mis manos a la vez que se acercaba más a mí. –Te quiero cerca de mí, Thad.

En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo para luego latir frenéticamente. Pude ver con asombro la franqueza de sus palabras en su expresión, lo que me desarmó por completo. Sabía perfectamente que yo le gustaba, pero lo estaba admitiendo ahora y aquello me alegró de forma increíble. Sin pensarlo, lo halé de su corbata, llevando sus labios directamente hacia los míos. No creí que volvería a besarlo, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando de sus varoniles labios, dentro del aula de Italiano, en lugar de estar en clase de química. Pero no me importaba, y a él tampoco, ya que me aprisionó contra el escritorio, donde me senté y recorrí sus fuertes brazos con mis manos hasta su cuello. Adam, acarició mis piernas y cintura mientras correspondía a los besos con pasión.

-Thad, no dejo de pensar en ti, durante toda la semana esperé el viernes para verte de nuevo. Moría de celos al imaginar que estarías con Smythe; me arrepentí de haber discutido contigo el lunes, y no tenía excusa para hablarte y verte…- No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, y no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me gustaba sino hasta ese momento, quizá porque me había convencido de que no tenía oportunidad con él, pero ahora se estaba declarando y yo lo miraba alucinado.

La burbuja estalló cuando mi celular recibió un mensaje de texto.

"Thad, dónde estas? Te necesito en el laboratorio, ahora!"

-¡Diablos!- Había olvidado por completo a Nick, que ve química conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Adam, preocupado por mi reacción.

-Sí, es Nick, tengo que irme lo siento.- Me bajé del escritorio y tomé mi morral, que se encontraba ahora en el suelo.

-¿Nick es..?

-Mi mejor amigo y compañero de laboratorio, que debe estar sufriendo por tener que hacer los experimentos solo, por lo que debo ir ya a clase o Dalton volará por los aires.- Expliqué con un poco de humor, y relajar a Adam, quien rió levemente tomando mi lugar en el escritorio. –Siento haber dañado el momento.

-Por el contrario, siento hacerte retrasar para tu clase y abandonar a tu amigo.

-Nick lo entenderá, no te preocupes por él.- Entonces supe que no estaba en sincronía con Adam, ya que su expresión fue de contrariedad.

-Thad… Quisiera que mantuviéramos el trato de dejar esto para nosotros.

-Oh…- Debí esperarlo.- Claro, entiendo, no hay problema.- Acordé rápidamente, dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza.

-Gracias.

-Te veo luego.- Me despedí después de asentir a su agradecimiento y empecé a caminar hacia atrás con dirección a la puerta.

-_Addió, Thad_- Dijo con su acento italiano y le sonreí de vuelta antes de salir del salón.

No me fijé si alguien rondaba por el pasillo, sólo cerré la puerta y me encaminé apresurado hacia el aula de química. Por fortuna, los laboratorios quedan lo suficientemente apartados del salón de italiano, y así pude pensar en una buena excusa para llegar tarde a clase; una vez más, el coro fue mi coartada.

-¿Entonces no te postularás para capitán?- Preguntó Nick mientras agregaba cloruro con un cuenta gotas a un tubo de ensayo.

-No quiero salir del Concejo, además sigo creyendo que tú eres una buena opción.

-Gracias, Thad; eres un gran amigo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Esbozó esa noble sonrisa que lo hacía lucir como un joven soñador. –Sería genial que Blaine regresara.- Comentó con un suspiro, luego de un rato.

-No volverá, Nicky; ahora está en McKinley.- Era increíble cómo algunos de los chicos guardaban la esperanza de que Anderson regresara a Dalton.

-Sí, pero podría cambiar de opinión este año.- Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros, yo esperé un tanto confundido.- ¿No sabes? Kurt se graduó y al parecer se fue a Nueva York, según los rumores, ellos han terminado.

-Vaya… Quizá hable con él, tal vez quiera volver.- Comenté luego de pensarlo. Él se había transferido por Kurt, y si su novio ya no estaba no tendría motivos para seguir allá. –Aunque no sé si quiera regresar con Sebastian aquí. –Agregué recordando los problemas que tuvimos por esa situación.

-Buen punto.- Coincidió mi amigo haciendo un mohín.- Ojalá hubiera alguien tan talentoso como Blaine que estuviera dispuesto a cambiarse de escuela…

Las palabras de Nick hicieron eco en mi cabeza y trajo consigo un _flashback. _

El miércoles cenamos "en familia", a petición de mi abuelo, y la verdad no sé con qué motivo, porque lo único que hizo fue criticar el gobierno de Obama. Estaba molesto por las encuestas y al parecer el fin de la reunión era tratar de persuadirnos, o de ordenarnos votar por McCain. En un intento de cambiar el tema, mi querida madre sacó a la mesa Dalton y no sé en qué momento terminé hablando de The Warblers.

-En lugar de buscar nuevos cantantes para tu banda, deberías pensar en una carrera seria para el próximo año; no pagaré una universidad para artistas.- Decía mi abuelo mientras vertía licor de su petaca a la taza de su jugo.

-No tengo planeado una "Universidad para artistas".- Repliqué arrastrando las palabras. De hecho, no tengo en mente ninguna universidad aún.

-Más te vale que ese capricho de ser cantante termine con la secundaria.- Me advirtió desde el extremo de la mesa, señalándome con su tenedor.

-Papá, no tiene nada de malo que Thad cante, esos chicos son importantes en la Academia, deberías ser más condescendiente con ello.- Intervino mamá en defensa mía.

-_¿Más?_ Suficiente tiene con que le deje pertenecer a esa banda.

-No es una banda, es un coro.- Le corregí por enésima vez, su cerebro no posee la capacidad para distinguir entre banda y coro.

-¿Ves Margarett lo que consigues? Ahora tu hijo me dice cómo debo hablar.-

-Le falta disciplina, debió entrar a esa escuela militar.- Comentó mi abuela, a quien fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Bah! Si hasta esa escuela ha perdido su nivel. ¿Recuerdas al Mayor Clarington? Su hijo está ahí, creí que era un muchacho bien educado, que seguiría los pasos de su padre, pero al igual que éste jovencito, se volvió cantante, incluso le hicieron honores el año pasado por ganar en no sé dónde. En mi época, los honores se otorgaban por el número de aviones enemigos que derribábamos en la guerra...

Nunca había escuchado hablar de ése chico, o tal vez no le había prestado atención a mi abuelo antes, o quizá ha tenido cuidado en no presentarnos. Como fuera, no le había dado tanta importancia al asunto hasta ese momento.

-¿Thad?- La voz de Nick me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sí lo hay.- Respondí a su último comentario volviendo al presente, pero la expresión confundida de mi amigo, me dio a entender que ese tema había quedado muy atrás.

-No me estabas escuchando ¿Verdad?

-No.- Admití con un poco de vergüenza.- Lo siento, me distraje.

-Ya lo creo.- Repuso soltando una risita y llenó algunos datos en nuestra hoja de trabajo. –Por suerte no ha sido tan difícil este ejercicio, andas en las nubes hoy ¿Podrás revisar el _test_?- Preguntó levantando la hoja frente a él.

-Oh, sí claro, veamos…- Tuve que hacer memoria de lo que habíamos hecho en clase para estar seguro de que las respuestas que Nick escribió fueran acertadas. Sólo le corregí un punto.

-¿En qué estabas pensando ahora?- Indagó Nick, ya más relajado por haber terminado el experimento. Los demás también empezaban a hablar despreocupadamente. -¿A qué te referías con eso de que "sí lo hay"?

-A que sí puede existir alguien mejor que Blaine.

-Oh… ¿Quieres decir que conocer a alguien?- Inquirió rápidamente con un tono de emoción en su voz.

-Sí. No. Es decir, sé de alguien que nos podría ayudar, pero no lo conozco.

-¿De que año es?

-No es de Dalton, va a una escuela militar en… no sé dónde.- En ese momento, el profesor llamó al orden la clase y pidió las hojas del _test_.

-¿Una escuela militar?- Asentí un tanto divertido por la expresión de incredulidad y confusión de mi compañero de laboratorio, quien recogía las cosas para dejarlas en orden.

-Lo sé, es algo extraño, per escuché que ganó una competencia con honores, o algo así.- Respondí guardando mis libros y dejando sólo la hoja del ejercicio para entregarla a la salida. Nick, silbó de asombro.

-Suena realmente interesante el chico.

-Así es, lo buscaré. Si es tan bueno como parece lo invitaré para que audicione.

-Pero si el no es de Dalton…

-Si vale la pena lo convenceremos de que se transfiera.-

-Suerte con ello.- Dijo mi amigo de forma sincera, ya listo para abandonar el laboratorio.

-Gracias. Pero eso no quiere decir que he dejado de apoyarte, espero tu audición hoy.- Le advertí de buen humor mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del aula.

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré.- Aseguró con una amplia sonrisa y yo se la devolví con gusto.

Entregamos la hoja del ejercicio, y salimos de la clase de química.

A la hora de la práctica con los Warblers, Nick fue el único candidato que teníamos hoy para la capitanía. Por supuesto, estaba nervioso y eso se notó a leguas; así que, a menos que encuentre a ese chico Clarington, Sebastian continuará como capitán. Pero ya sé cómo localizarlo, mamá me consiguió sus datos, resulta que vive en Colorado Spring. Así que mañana iré con David a buscarlo y resolver ese asunto.


	9. VIII Sábado

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sábado.**

Hoy partimos temprano hacia Colorado Spring. Como yo no podía salir de la ciudad por estar castigado, viajamos en el auto de David; decidimos ir con los uniformes para hacer la visita más lo forma posible, además me servía como coartada para estar ausente todo el día. La excusa fue simple: Dalton, y como siempre, Nick me cubriría en caso de alguna duda.

Ya había hablado previamente con el chico, Hunter es u nombre, y cuando llegamos a su casa, nos estaba esperando. El lugar me recordó a mi propio hogar, ya que el patriotismo del Sr. Clarington era notorio, y no me quedó duda que mi abuelo y ese señor se llevaban muy bien.

Hunter nos condujo al _living_, donde se sentó en un sillón individual apoyando una pierna sobre la otra y, enseguida, un hermoso gato blanco se subió a su regazo; sin problemas el joven empezó a acariciarlo. Algo en la mirada de ése animal me hizo pensar que no todos los gatos son tiernos mininos.

-¿Y bien? Los escucho.- Instó el anfitrión esbozando una amplia sonrisa, dejando entrever unos perfectos dientes.

-Sabemos que haces parte del coro de tu escuela y ganaron la competencia regional con honores…- Tomé la vocería con tono firme. -…nuestro grupo, The Warblers, está buscando un capitán nuevo, hay mucho talento en el equipo y solíamos tener a un chico que era excelente, pero se cambió de escuela y ha sido difícil que alguien supla su lugar como debe ser. Dalton tiene todas las condiciones para que te sientas cómodo si te unes a nosotros, incluso estamos dispuestos a darte una beca universitaria con tal de que lleves el coro al primer lugar en el campeonato nacional.- Hunter se quedó en silencio, meditando la propuesta con una expresión inescrutable. David y yo nos miramos mutuamente.

-¿Por qué no asume alguno de ustedes dos el liderazgo? ¿No son lo suficientemente buenos?- Inquirió como buscando la verdadera razón de nuestra visita. No lo juzgo, era contradictorio que aseguráramos ser buenos y no tener madera de líderes.

-Thad y yo hacemos parte del Concejo. No tenemos un instructor en particular, manejamos el grupo con democracia, nosotros nos encargamos de las cuestiones legales y hacemos el papel de moderadores. Las reglas no aceptan que un miembro del Concejo sea capitán y ninguno de nosotros quiere dejar su lugar.- Explicó el moreno a mi lado, y Hunter frunció el ceño, al parecer confundido.

-Veamos si entiendo bien…- Empezó Clarington. –Según ustedes tienen un grupo fabuloso, pero nadie con el valor de ser su líder. Un Concejo de dos personas que tampoco saben qué hacer. Es evidente que necesiten la ayuda de alguien tan exitoso como yo, pero ¿qué ganaría en realidad? ¿Una beca de la cual no necesito porque puedo pagar cualquier universidad? Comodidades tengo aquí…- Levantó una ceja al hacer una pausa. -Motívenme chicos, creo que ustedes tienen mucho más que ofrecer…- Entonces una sonrisa de picardía y perversión se dibujó en su rostro.

-Bueno, estamos aquí para negociar.- Repuse sin entender muy bien sus intenciones.

-Podemos pagarte. Será una especie de contrato. Te pagaremos como si fueras un instructor, como un docente más de Dalton.- Propuso David.

-Interesante…- Comentó Hunter acariciando la cabeza del felino. –De ser así, quiero ser tratado como igual. –Se puso de pie dejando ir al gato por la sala. –Un buen salario, una taza de café con endulzante natural… Además de la disolución de su sociedad.- Apuntó hacia nosotros dos y yo miré a mi colega sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. –Si tienen un instructor no hay necesidad de un Concejo tan inepto que no puede hacer algo tan fácil como encontrar un capitán nuevo, no se ofendan.- Agregó con una falsa sonrisa. Demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba ofendido. –Haremos nuevas audiciones, y yo escogeré quienes estarán en el coro y quienes no. No me gusta trabajar con personas débiles, podemos decidir las canciones entre todos, pero yo diré a quien se le asignan los solos. Una caja de arena para Mr. Puss, y su tazón de leche diaria, también acostumbra a comer pescado los lunes. ¡Oh! Y para que no crean que soy autoritario y podemos ser amigos, dejaré que me llamen Hunter en lugar de "Señor Clarington".

Creí que todo lo que decía era un chiste ¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante? Quería un nuevo capitán, pero no con ese perfil. Estaba buscando otro Blaine, no al hermano malvado de Sebastian, y eso era ya decir mucho.

-¿Te burlas de nosotros?- Bufé. –No haremos nada de eso, si entras te acoges a nuestras reglas. Te apagaremos el salario, pero no acabaremos con la tradición de The Warblers.- Repliqué. No estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus caprichos ¿Renunciar al Concejo? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Era una locura.

-Harwood tiene razón. Podemos aceptar algunos puntos, pero la soberanía de The Warblers no está en venta. No disolveremos el Concejo.- Agregó el moreno con el mismo tono que yo usé.

-Es una pena, ya me estaban cayendo bien ustedes dos.- Suspiró Hunter, mostrando desilusión. –Lo siento, chicos. Es todo o nada.- Acotó cruzándose de brazos. –Relamí los labios pensando en la situación, buscando una conciliación.

-¿Qué nos garantiza que cumplirás con tu trabajo?- Preguntó David, tomando el control. Era un buen punto.

-¿Ven esto?- Dijo Hunter, apuntando a la hilera de trofeos y condecoraciones que reposaban en el marco de la chimenea. Algunos eran de su padre, pero en la mayoría de las placas rezaba su nombre. –Son años y años de logros alcanzados; baile, música, teatro, deporte… ¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen todo esto? –Era una pregunta retórica. Si bien ninguno de nosotros tenía un historial de éxitos, yo no estaba convencido de entregarle el coro a un desconocido con medallas. Prefiero a Smythe, pues más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

-Está bien. Haremos lo que nos pides…- Intervino mi amigo y yo lo miré dispuesto a interrumpirlo, pero él levantó la mano para detenerme. –Pero en caso de que no ganemos el campeonato te quitaremos todos los privilegios.- Hunter se vio sorprendido por la querella que proponía David y yo le comprendí perfectamente ¡Era un genio!

-¿En serio?- Bufó Clarington riendo entre dientes. Entonces me puse en pie.

-Así es, Hunter; haremos lo que nos pidas, trabajaremos a tu manera, pero si no conseguimos el campeonato continuaremos haciendo las cosas a nuestro modo, y tú te adaptarás a nosotros.

El castaño lo meditó por unos momentos llevando su mirada por intervalos hacia David y hacia mí. Era un trato con más sentido, The Warblers lo necesitaba y valía la pena arriesgarnos, quizá un cambio es lo que necesitaba el coro.

-Hecho.- Acordó Hunter, finalmente con su mirada de póker, y extendió su mano. –Tenemos un trato, caballeros.- Yo estreché su mano y David me imitó enseguida.

El resto de la visita acordamos los puntos específicos del contrato con las cláusulas de permanencia si perdíamos la competencia. No iba a permitir entregarle el coro y que después se desapareciera si no cumplía con su trabajo. Quizá no haya leyes para respaldar ese tipo contratos pero somos hombres de palabra, y de dinero para poder demandar por algún motivo. Por suerte, David estaba en el mismo canal que yo y no demostramos desunión.

Finalmente, como todo nuevo miembro, Hunter tendrá que audicionar, expondremos las ventajas de tener a Clarington en el grupo y como de costumbre lo someteremos a votación; si los chicos están de acuerdo con el contrato redactado hoy, Hunter será el nuevo capitán, y el único con poder de decisión entre los Warblers. No confío mucho en él, porque me recuerda a Sebastian, pero no puedo negar que sabe lo que hace, es decir, cantamos algo juntos esta tarde para alivianar la tensión y fue realmente genial. Tiene una gran voz, baila bien y es atractivo, no lo voy a negar. Claro, no tanto como Adam, con quien no hablé hoy por cierto, pero el lunes está a la vuelta de la esquina.


	10. IX Lunes

**Capítulo IX**

**Lunes.**

Por fortuna, el fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente. Y digo 'por fin' porque deseaba volver a ver a Adam; me pregunté qué hacía durante los sábados y domingos, pero no tuve que esperar mucho para saciar mi curiosidad.

Algo malo de que Adam será un profesor, además de convertirlo en un fruto prohibido, es el poco tiempo para verlo. Gran parte de su clase, la dediqué a planear excusas para obtener un rato a solas con él y poder robarle un par de besos más. Otra parte de la clase fue fantaseando con su cuerpo ¿Porqué vestía tan provocativo? Si lo tenía de frente, no podía separar la vista de sus labios, torso y brazos; si se ponía de espaldas, no despegaba los ojos de su trasero.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien más. Sebastian. Hasta esos minutos había olvidado su existencia y de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser.

"Hey sexy, bonjour"

"Cómo te va, Seb?"

"Muy bien, hoy es el gran día, no?"

"De que hablas?"

"De la elección de capitán"

"Ah, eso… sí será todo un acontecimiento"

"Te parece si celebramos al final de la práctica? ;)"

"Tan seguro estas?"

"Dirás que las otras audiciones fueron mejor que yo?"

"No, pero no hay que adelantarnos a los hechos"

"Hay algo que yo no sepa?"

"El profesor me acaba de regañar y no quiero que me decomisen el móvil. Nos vemos en la práctica!"

Algo me decía que a Sebastian no le iba a gustar nada su nueva competencia. Aún tenía mis reservas sobre Hunter, pero ya teníamos un trato, sólo esperé a que, por el bien de todos, se tomara la mejor decisión. La clase terminó y yo me dispuse a salir del salón con la ansiedad de hablar con Adam, y como si éste leyera mi mente, me detuve brevemente, aunque me sorprendió el motivo que usó.

-Thad, no olvides el horario de asesoría. 3:00pm

Nunca había acordado asesorías con él, y la única que tuvimos resultó siendo una excusa para salir conmigo. Aquello me hizo pensar al instante que ésa sería la oportunidad que tanto deseé en la última hora.

-Seguro. Hasta entonces.- Ahora podía salir del salón dando brincos de emoción. Claro, si no tuviera a más estudiantes a mi alrededor. No sabía dónde, pero tampoco me importaba. Ya era un hecho de que al finalizar la práctica con The Warblers me vería con Adam, y eso me bastó para tener una sonrisa por el resto de la jornada.

-Te ves de muy buen humor hoy ¿Algo en especial?- Comentó Nick mientras nos reuníamos en el pasillo.

-Sí, después del ensayo me veré con Ad—Sebastian.- Respondí sin pensarlo y me corregí automáticamente; mi amigo me miró escéptico.

-¿Por eso estas contento? Creí que ya no te gustaba.

-Claro que me gusta. Hemos estado hablando, pero él no quiere que muchos se enteren hasta que sea algo serio, dice que hace parte de su nueva imagen como chico decente… es complicado, ¿sabes? Así que no lo menciones con nadie.

-Okay.-

Mentí. Tuve que mentir, y me recriminé mentalmente por haber estado a su segundo de dejar al descubierto la aventura con mi maestro. Me sentí mal por verle la cara de ingenuo a Nick, era mi mejor amigo y me pareció injusto ocultarle eso, a él que ha sido tan leal conmigo. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Se lo había prometido a Adam y si quería que todo resultara bien con él, debía mantenerlo en secreto, aunque implicara mentir una y otra vez.

Ya en la práctica, todos nos reunimos de forma habitual; David y yo encabezando la mesa frente a los demás Warblers. Estaba nervioso, porque sabía que la noticia que tenía para darles sería polémica, algo como lo que planeábamos hacer rompía con los parámetros con los que el coro se regía desde hace años. Ese nerviosismo se vio reflejado en los débiles golpes con el mazo que di para llamar al orden.

-Como todos saben, estamos reunidos hoy para nombrar el nuevo capitán.- Empecé jugando con un bolígrafo en la mano. –Hemos visto las audiciones de Sebastian, Richard y Nick, se espera que entre ellos tres elijamos a uno; sin embargo, tenemos una nueva opción. David y yo consideramos que el grupo necesita un cambio y alguien con experiencia, así que encontramos a un chico que ha ganado con honores diferentes competencias y está dispuesto a transferirse a Dalton para ayudarnos.- Pude ver la confusión y desconcierto en los rostros de los muchachos, y por supuesto la inconformidad de Sebastian, quien no esperó para intervenir en medio de los murmureos que se formaron al instante.

-¿Estas diciendo que no somos lo suficientemente buenos? Es totalmente innecesario hacer cambiar a un desconocido sólo por la capitanía de un coro.

-Demasiado tarde.- Todos los rostros se giraron en dirección al dueño de aquella voz que interrumpió la reunión de forma tan descarada. –Soy Hunter Clarington, el nuevo estudiante de Dalton Academy y líder de The Warblers.- Se presentó con una confiada sonrisa mientras recorría la sala hasta donde me encontraba con Davi y situarse detrás, posando cada mano suya en el hombro de ambos.

-¿Nuevo líder? ¿Es acaso un chiste?- Espetó Smythe, claramente ofendido.- ¿De dónde sacaste este tipo y dónde esta su audición?

-¿Audición?- Repitió Hunter, incrédulo. –Creo que me he adelantado a los hechos. No importa, yo los pondré al tanto. Su querido Concejo, está dispuesto a cederme el poder como líder absoluto del coro a cambio de llevarlos a la victoria en el campeonato nacional, y unos cuantos dólares, cabe mencionar. Pero mantengan la calma, que con mi experiencia y talento, su dinero y subordinación serán satisfactoriamente recompensados cuando el trofeo del primer lugar esté en esta mesa y The Warblers sea reconocido en todo el país como el mejor grupo coral de los últimos años ¿No es así, chicos?- La mano de Hunter, volvió a nuestros hombros con un suave masaje. David y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras todos esperaban una respuesta en un silencio sepulcral.

-Así es. Hicimos un acuerdo previo con Hunter; él será el nuevo capitán, quien cumplirá las funciones como entrenador por lo que Thad y yo dejaremos el Concejo como la sociedad que conocemos hasta ahora…- Las voces del grupo ante las palabras de David, lo interrumpieron y me vi usando el mazo, quizá por una última vez.

-Chicos, chicos… Por favor. Como les dije al inicio, creemos que el coro necesita un cambio. Probaremos la metodología de Hunter, si funciona, continuaremos con ellos, de lo contrario, regresaremos al modo tradicional, como lo hemos hecho todos estos años. Siempre y cuando todos estén de acuerdo, por lo menos la mayoría.

Después de mi intervención, todos empezaron a debatir en voz baja las opciones, luego de unos segundos de silencio. Tuvimos que explicar el contrato que redactamos en casa de Clarington, las ventajas y desventajas del nuevo Warbler. Las opiniones al principio estaban divididas, pero con la discusión se fueron disolviendo todas las dudas del trato. Yo trataba de evitar la mirada de Sebastian, quien se encontraba evidentemente molesto y no había pronunciado palabra. Hasta entonces.

-Muy bien, los que estén en contra de dejar todo en manos de un desconocido para que se lucre a nuestra despensa, que levante la mano.- Propuso con sarcasmo, el francés, con su mano derecha arriba. Algunos lo imitaron, y otros dudaban en hacerlo; Nick era uno de ellos.

-¿Y qué hay de su audición? Si la elección va a ser con nuestras reglas debemos tener un referente al menos para votar.- Cuestionó mi amigo y todos bajaron la mano, en una muestra clara de respaldo.

-La tendrán, Nick.- Respondí. –Hunter preparó una audición ¿No es así?- Miré al interpelado, quien estaba ahora cruzado de brazos mirando con diversión la escena.

-Por supuesto.- Sin problemas, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa falsa, nos invitó, a David y a mí, con una palmada en el hombro a acompañarle mientras empezaba a silbar melódicamente. "Walks Like Rihanna" De The Wanted, fue la canción que cantamos en su casa y que usó como presentación para The Warblers. Como si los jóvenes tuvieran un chip para cantar al sonar una melodía alrededor, se dejaron llevar por la música y pronto estuvieron de pie unidos a nosotros tres. Todos, salvo Sebastian, revolotearon por la sala; éste permaneció recargado en el espaldar de un sillón, de brazos cruzados y con su sonrisa sarcástica, tratando de no dejarse influenciar por el ambiente. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir el talento de Hunter.

Al final, los aplausos fueron una clara respuesta de la opinión de los Warblers con respecto a su nuevo líder. Ver a los chicos tan animados, me hizo sentir un poco mejor con llevar al castaño, al parecer aceptarían sus reglas, que tampoco parecían tan desquiciadas y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor funcionaría.

Vi como Smythe abandonó la sala sin decir nada, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, así que fui tras él.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Espera!- Exclamé dejando el grupo en su júbilo.

-¿Qué quieres? Oh, no me digas. Vamos a celebrar que le diste la capitanía a ese idiota y no a mí.- Espetó dándose vuelta para hacerme frente.

-Escucha, sé que tú eras el más opcionado, pero la verdad es que los chicos no te quieren de nuevo. Si en mis manos estuviera la decisión te elegiría, pero sabes cómo funciona esto, necesitan a alguien con una visión diferente. Lo lamento.- Por más que quisiera ayudarlo, él se había buscado el rechazo de los demás, no era mi culpa.

-¿Y también lo elegirás a él y no a mí?- Me tomó un par de segundos comprender a lo que se refería.

-Oh no, no. Esto es estrictamente… profesional. No me interesa Hunter ¿Okay?

-¿Eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo?- Inquirió sin relajar su postura, y yo me debatí en una respuesta diplomática, aunque debo admitir que eso me tomó por sorpresa. Siempre creí que últimamente se había acercado a mí por el liderazgo del coro, pero al parecer su interés en mí era real. Podría salir con él, quizá necesitaba una oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser un chico bueno. Entonces recordé que tenía una cita pendiente en esos momentos.

-Sí, pero no ahora. Tengo asesoría, y de hecho, se me está haciendo tarde ¿Te parece si hablamos después?

-Haz lo que quieras, Harwood.- Respondió con una nota de fastidio en su voz, acto seguido se giró llevando las manos a los bolsillos y se alejó por el pasillo. Esta vez no lo detuve ¿Para qué? No tenía nada más por decirle, además no me sentía moralmente indicado para replicarle algo. Es cierto que me gustaba, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas, me obsesionaba Adam y tampoco quería una nueva discusión con mi profesor si se enteraba de que continuaba saliendo con Sebastian. Sé que no somos nada pero, extrañamente sentía que le debía fidelidad hasta cierto grado.

Recuerdo que suspiré, y miré hacia la sala donde se escuchaban las voces de los Warblers. No quise regresar adentro y ver a Hunter empezando a delegar funciones y posesionándose como su líder; era genial que los chicos lo aceptaran, pero estaba seguro de que eso evocaría a Smythe y me sentiría mal. Así que preferí dirigirme al salón de italiano para buscar a Adam, aquello me levantó el ánimo (y otra cosa). Nuestro encuentro no duró más de una hora y no pasó más allá de unos cuantos besos y toqueteos; por un momento creí que lo _haríamos_ ahí mismo, pero no fue así. Para mi desgracia, el tiempo se acabó, y además el colegio no es el lugar indicado para tener relaciones sexuales con mi maestro. Me conformé con sus besos y las caricias a su cuerpo que me volvían loco.

Eso, fue lo mejor que pasó en el día.


End file.
